Blood Lines
by Brooklynight
Summary: Blood is thicker the water, 5 year old Harry Potter finds himself in a society were this is particularly true. Join him as he enters the world of the guardians. NoneVampire, No Slash AU
1. Chapter 1

Entropy: Prologue

AN: This is basically an idea that has been floating around my head for a while and I finally decided to take a shot at writing it down.

This will be a series rewrite but a large part of the story will take place outside of Hogwarts and will feature an AU setting and OC's who I will do my best to write believably, despite (probably) not being at Hogwarts Harry will still be effected by cannon events.

"All passengers with children are welcome to board the plane at this time"

Five year old Harry Potter heard the announcement come over the PA system at London's Heathrow airport. Picking up the small bag of his valuables that the Dursleys had allowed him to carry, he followed a flight attendant along with several other children onto a British Airlines Boeing 767.

Harry Potter was unlike the rest of the children that were following the thirty some year old woman onto the plane. The other children were flying without their parents or guardians who would surly be anxiously awaiting the arrival of their kin at their destination in Warsaw.

The Dursleys, Harry's relatives were at the same gate, waiting for the same plane. They however were perfectly normal and respectable people and were wished only to associate with a similar sort. Their young nephew didn't fit this description. An uninterested observer looking at the child would be hard pressed to find any thing wrong with him. He was well dressed, wearing tan slacks and a white shirt, he recalled his relatives instructing him to wear the clothes that were reserved for the rare church or community function that they were compelled to take him to. He was reading a novel, The Rifle at the time that he was called.

An elderly man sitting nearby commented to his wife on how well behaved the boy was, especially for one so young. The family sitting several rows behind them thought differently

"What time is it Petunia" asked an overweight man that would appear to be in his late thirties.

Looking at her wrist watch, a skinny woman with an abnormally long neck replied, "About half past five dear"

Her husband Vernon Dursley nodded his head in understanding. Checking his ticket he saw that their flight was scheduled to leave at six forth five and smiled.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the voice of his young son, "Daddy I don't want to go"

"Well you wouldn't want to be away from daddy from a long time would you" Vernon asked his son in a matter of fact voice.

"No" responded the boy.

"Well then why don't you look at that comic you got from mom while we wait" Vernon replied in a kind tone hoping to shut his son up, since he wasn't in a good mood today.

The son obviously wasn't in the mood for reading but had more pressing concerns. "Why dose the freak get on the plane first?" whined Dudley in a voice that was beginning to grate on his fathers nerves.

"Because son, the good people that fly the plane know that good boys like you can wait their turn while his sort can't" Vernon reasoned.

His son appeared satisfied with his father's praise and said "So, I'm a good boy" happily.

"The best" replied his father messing with his son's hair up affectionately.

The boy stayed silent for a few moments but soon realized that he was going to be away from his TV for a while.

"Daddy, will I still be able to watch transformers?"

"I'm sure we can arrange something" replied the father becoming more irritated.

"But I need to watch it" Dudley stated emphasizing the word need.

"I said don't worry your self with it boy, I need to hear the announcements, you don't want the plane to leave without us do you?" replied Vernon visibly irritated by this point.

The son seemed to understand and merely nodded his head and turned his attention to his mother asking her if she was sure that she had packed all the toys that he was going to need.

Vernon understood his son's discomfort. It was unusual for him to take his family along on his business trips but this was a special case.

With the recent fall of the USSR a huge opportunity in the former soviet sphere of influence had presented itself. Many engineers and skilled machinists were employed by the former communist governments of Eastern Europe. Now that Communist had essentially collapsed on itself many of these people suddenly found themselves unemployed.

His company, Grunnings was looking to expand its production line to include several new types of low cost industrial grade drills that were to be aimed at the home owner that like Vernon himself demanded quality. They hoped to beat the foreign competition to this market.

The management of Grunnings soon discovered a problem with their latest business plan. With the current wages that they paid their employees they would never be able to match the cheap prices of the competition, this is where Vernon came in.

The company had sent him to Poland an entry point to the rest of Eastern Europe to inquire into the possibility of tapping into this work force. Since Grunnings was one of the first companies to attempt to do this Vernon was told to bring his family along with him since they weren't sure how long his stay would be.

Vernon thought that hopefully all he would have to do is talk to a few local officials and obtain a list of suitable prospects. He was well aware that he would have to use quite a bit of money in order to get anything accomplished in this country. After he had a list of people with the skills that he needed all that he had to do was convince them to come to England. 'That shouldn't be difficult though Vernon. The problem however wasn't getting the men to agree but for the English and Polish governments to agree. However the man that was supposed to be his contact assured him that it wouldn't be a problem.

"People of the most wretched sort" he thought thinking of the people that he was sure that he would have to deal with. From what he heard about the man, his contact was going to be as bad as the worst of them. Vernon was rather upset that he was supposed to meet and work with some young bloke about matters as important as the fiscal health of his company.

Vernon resigned to the fact that he was going to have to deal with the situation as it stood for the moment. The alternative of having to stay in a foreign country longer then absolutely necessary wasn't acceptable.

The worst case scenario of course that his fact finding mission would turn out into a permanent situation. This would only happen if it was decided that it would be more cost effective to open up a new plant in Eastern Europe. However Vernon would see to it that the statistics he sent back to management wouldn't reflect this unless proper compensation for his troubles could be arranged.

Harry made is way down the jet way after handing his passport and boarding pass to the man that was controlling the gate. Harry made sure to be extra careful with these documents as he took them out of and put them back into the plastic airline provided pouch that hung around his neck. His aunt and uncle and uncle had made it clear that they weren't going to help him if they were lost.

Walking down the jet way Harry was glad that he was going to be away from his relatives for the flight. He remembered his uncle saying that it was bad enough that they had to take him with them. His aunt had tried to convince Mrs. Cofern from down the street to watch Harry. But he remembered her saying that she couldn't take a child under her care for such an extended period of time.

Harry remembered his uncle taking him aside that evening and telling him that since they were doing him a favor by not simply leaving him locked in his cupboard he would be traveling in coach by himself. The rest of the family would be traveling business class but kids like him didn't deserve any sort of amenities.

Harry was rather excited by the prospect of going into another country. The farthest that he had ever been away from the Dursley's house was school, besides that he had never been allowed to go with his family on the numerous excursion that they went on for their son's benefit. He tired to make the best of the opportunities that he did have. He liked exploring his school and the bit of forest that surrounded it at any chance that he had. This lead to a rather large number of detentions for showing up late from recess. The teachers tried paying him more attention to make sure that he didn't slip away from their sites but Harry always managed.

The group of kids soon reached the end of the jet way and stepped aboard the plane. The flight attendant sat them in a group of seats towards the middle of the plane near the galley in the right side aisle. Harry noticed that nobody was seated in the seat next to him. He wasn't particularly upset since he figured that he could get some sleep since Aunt Petunia had him dusting the kitchen the night before so that everything would be in the best possible condition when they got back home.

"Welcome to British Airlines children" began the flight attendant, Harry tuned into her speech, "The plane will be leaving as soon as we get the rest of the passengers have an opportunity to get on the plane. In the mean while please look through the catalogues in front of you or play with the toys that were in the bag that you received earlier. If you need any thing, feel free to call one me or one of the other flight attendants by pressing the red button above your head."

Harry looked above his head to see a red rectangular button with a flight attendant on it. Harry then shifted his gaze to the window to see a bunch of workmen running around the plane.

He turned his attention back to the book he was reading earlier. A few minutes latter a voice caused Harry to look up from his book.

"Hey kid, anybody sitting here" asked a well dressed man of average build and height Harry noticed that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt along with thin leather gloves; he thought this was odd given that it was the middle of summer but knew better then to ask.

"I don't think so sir." Replied Harry simply.

"Mind if I sit, flying stand by you know," the man said using an nonchalant tone but Harry didn't think that he was actually asking his permission.

"Sure" Harry replied.

"What's your name kid" the man asked, with that Harry's thought of getting sleep went out the window but Harry though the man seemed nice enough.

"Harry, what's yours sir" Harry asked deciding that it was best to be nice to this guy since it seemed that they were going to be stuck together for the next few hours.

The man looked as though he was about to make a rude comment but then for some reason he seemed to restrain himself and simply said. "Call me Ulan

Ulan tried to make small talk with the kid sitting next to him. His friends would say that this was rather unusual behavior for the man that was usually best described as cold.

Ulan however was drawn to this kid the moment that he saw him. Physically the kid wasn't impressive by any standard. He seemed to keep his head down and it wasn't until he was addressed did he notice that somebody was standing over him. This was despite the considerable stir that Ulan had caused by placing his bag in the over head bin.

He seemed skinny, even for a kid. Ulan though that he probably encircle Harry's arm with his thumb and pinky. Not to mention the fact that the kid was in his opinion long overdue for a visit with his barber.

There was one feature that stood out. The boy's eves seemed unusual. Kids did generally tend to have eyes that were brighter then those of adults but something about Harry's were different. The way that the cabin lights reflected of his eyes was odd, light seemed to reflect alright but only on a certain part. One half was perfectly normal but when Ulan look for all of two seconds he noticed that when it reached certain spots on his eyes light it seemed to only half reflect and the other half seemed to refract right into Harry's cornea's, giving a shade of green that Ulan had never seen before.

This was the reason that he decided to tell the kid to call him by his first name, a privilege that was generally reserved for his close friends and his daughter.

He has seen similar eyes of different color before, and the difference was hardly noticeable to those that head never seen a similar thing before. It was where he had seen the same anomaly before was the thing that captivated him.

Ulan took the in flight magazine out from the seat pocket. He happened to see an advert for an African Safari. 'Kids like animals, right?' he though.

"So, have your parents ever taken you to a zoo?" Ulan said trying to start a conversation.

Notes:

The book Harry is reading is not significant in any way.

Ulan is a semi important OC for the next chapter or two but will soon fade into the background.

Brooklynight


	2. Chapter 2

Entropy: Chapter 1

Brooklynight

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfic.

"My parent died when I was a baby" replied Harry.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ulan replied not actually having very much sympathy. It actually went in his favor.

"No, I like animals though" Harry continued providing an answer to the original question.

"As do I, you have any favorites?" asked Ulan thinking to himself how much longer he was going to be able to stand this conversation, 'talking to a kid I never met about animals' he thought disgusted with himself.

Ulan dismissed these thoughts knowing that if what he thought he was true then this kid was definitely worth the annoyance that he was causing him.

Harry seemed to think for a moment before responding to the question before finally saying, "I don't know I like many but I think that snakes are my favorite."

Harry surprised Ulan with his response; he would have assumed that a boy his age would have liked something more majestic, such as a lion or tiger. He even tries to refresh the story of how he ran into a polar bear when he was younger in his mind to try to amuse the kid. All he came up with as a response was: "Really, why is that?"

Harry shrugged in response but spoke after thinking it over for a minute. "I don't know I just like them."

"Really?" Ulan asked intrigued.

Harry nodded and sensing that the man seemed to be more curious then anything else he decided to tell him about his snake thing.

"Well one day," Harry began recalling the first time that he met a snake, "My aunt had me outside pruning her hedges and the shears that I was using to cut them fell on the ground, I bent down to pick them up and I saw that there was a snake next to them, I was afraid of it because one of the older kids in school had said that snakes can kill you so whispered at it to go away"

Harry was about to continue with his tale when he was interrupted by Ulan. "Why did you whisper?" asked Ulan thinking about the usual action. If he had seen a snake next to him when he was this kid's age he would have been screaming his head of.

"Well my teacher said that it was best to talk to animals in soft voices so I thought that was the right thing to do" Harry replied.

Ulan was impressed, while a minor accomplishment to him, he liked the idea that this boy knew how to keep his head straight in stressful situations.

"So anyway," Harry continued eager to tell his story to somebody that he though would listen. "After I told the snake to go away he seemed to listen because he went back into the brush but I was sure that I heard him tell me 'I will' then he said something weird"

'Well…' thought Ulan the kid being able to apparently being able to talk to snakes wasn't incredibly useful to him. While an interesting ability he knew that it came in several forms, only a few of them had any real use, of course if the kid had right form it would be incredible useful. He however had no way of determining that.

"What was weird" he asked hoping to gain more insight

"I don't really remember but the snake called me a name that I really don't remember" Harry replied.

This surprised Ulan as he knew that common snake that the boy was likely to have encountered rather must have encountered had no way of gaining insight into a person's mind.

For lack of better options, he asked "You remember what he said?"

Harry was surprised that this man cared so much about his story but didn't have a reason not to answer so he did. "Well, he called me future something, I don't remember what but I think that it started with something like ara or nara or something." Harry replied trying to remember the incident as well as he could.

Ulan was actually startled but kept his face impassive, he quickly collected his thoughts; there were many words that started like that. He thought that he probably was jumping to conclusions. However he didn't get to his current position by not being thorough so he asked. "Was this the only time that a snake gas spoken to you"

"Sort of" Harry replied unsure of how to say what he wanted to say next, "I tried talking to them but they never replied, they made sounds but it sounded like my uncle after he came had from a pub after being out all night, I knew they were talking but I couldn't catch any words"

"Did they respond to what you said?" Ulan asked hoping to get as much information out of the kid as he could.

"If I told them to go some were, or leave they would, but that's about it" Harry replied.

Ulan was pleased to hear that. He thought that the kid was telling the truth; of course the only way to actually tell was to enter the kid's mind yet that something that he couldn't do because of him being so young. Any attempt to would probably cause the kid permanent injury. That was unacceptable.

He was going to try to start another conversation with the kid but was interrupted by the flight attendant coming around with a food cart.

Ulan took his plastic covered food with not a small feeling of distaste. He wished that he could simply summon simply pull out some of the shrunken provision that he had under preservation charms in his pocket but to do that among this company wasn't advisable.

Resigning to the fact that he was going to have to feast on this delicacy he took the foil of the container which contained what the flight attendant told him was chicken. He wasn't so sure of course but didn't say anything. It was solely his fault that he was flying commercial today.

The private jet that was suppose to carry him left without him after waiting for him for an hour to pick up some VIP. Ulan wondered who could have been more important then him but it really didn't matter, the plane's captain knew better then to bump him unless it was a damn good reason.

During that time he was stuck in rush hour traffic after waking up to a rather poor day after a rather exciting morning.

He could have waited a few hours and gotten a private flight but that would have met that the man he was supposed to meet that evening was going to wait for. That would give the man an advantage during their negotiation, something that Ulan wasn't about to do. 'Better tell Black to see if he can talk some sense into the Russians about those Black Jacks,' he though in regards to his current jet shortage.

Fate had condemned him to his current assignment which was by no way unimportant but Ulan was damn sure that he sucked as much money out of his clients as possible.

Bringing a fork full of chicken and corn Ulan thought about the kid sitting next to him, their conversation had been enlightening, perhaps confusing was a better term.

If the boy had heard right the snake had called him an Arabis. That was would be strange, he knew a few people with that gift, those people however were few and far between and certainly weren't pitch by anybody onto commercial flights as children. The strange thing about that statement was the word future. That puzzled him, Araby was best described as a gifted ability, something that a person was born with, you either were or you weren't there wasn't any middle ground.

Of course the boy could have misheard; the snake could have said Narabis. That was relatively common ability, the ability to split one's focus an ability that most well schooled and successful duelists had. The word future still didn't fit.

Snakes simply didn't have the power to make accurate divinations. There was no way any fortune teller could predict if this boy had it in him to study and practice long and hard enough to master Naraby.

Either way the boy was certainly interesting. He seemed to be the type of person that his father and he by extension were looking for. Perhaps if he was lucky enough this child could help him fix a problem that has plagued him for the past five years.

He seemed to be intelligent for his age judging by the fact that he was reading, also he seemed to be able to carry on a conversation. The fact the child was orphaned also worked well for him. There were of course the relatives that the boy mentioned. However anybody that found it appropriate for a five year old child to work in sun obviously didn't care for the kid to much. Ulan figured that at most a few strategic memory charms would be necessary to simply make this child be forgotten.

Gathering up some more of the rather dry food that he was eating Ulan was suddenly jerked by what assumed to be a large amount of turbulence. Ulan's head to the side a few inches as were those of the majority of the passengers on the plane. Harry however had his nose pressed to the window when this happened and had his slammed into it.

Harry immediately grasped his head with both hands in pain. Ulan grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to see if he was hurt.

Luckily Harry was uninjured. The shock of the hit seemed to have disoriented him.

"Hey kid are you alright, can you hear me?" said Ulan looking the boy straight in the eyes.

He would have never expected what he saw.

He was by no means a master at the mind arts, they were never a field that attracted his attention or were particularly useful to him. He did have a basic understanding of them that served well enough for his customers. Normally children aren't easily readable since their minds are still evolving and rarely hold on to thoughts firmly enough for them to be of any use.

The shock of the bump seemed to have cleared Harry's mind of all though, Ulan expected to see emotion, pain, fear anything. What he saw was nothing. There was simply a vacant space in the child's mind.

Looking further into his eyes Ulan realizes that one's mind usually isn't vacant and this untrained child should be not exception.

And yet he saw nothing, no blackness, no light, perhaps what he saw was best compared to the feeling that many men have experienced right before succumbing to hypothermia, or more commonly falling asleep.

The only time that he knew of somebody to have nothing in their mind when they were in a deep coma, or dead but obviously this kid wasn't.

He must have been incredibly caught up in his thought because it was him who had his name being called by Harry.

"Ulan you okay?" Ulan shook himself back to the present and said, "I'm fine, thank you, I think that I might have hit my head a bit to." Ulan replied kindly

"Ok" Harry replied.

This insight into Harry's mind automatically pushed the kid up on Ulan's list of thing to get done. Originally he had planned to bring him up with his father when he came for Eli's fifth birthday party in a week. Now Ulan knew that he had to see his father as soon as possible despite them not being on best of term. 'Right after my meeting' he thought, his father was known to work late any way.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, the flight attendant came around as soon as the turbulence was over and asked Harry if he was alright, which he assured her that he was fine. Ulan did however accept the ice that she offered and let her examine his head. Harry wondered why he did that when he looked fine.

After the plane had landed Ulan was walking across the jet way following Harry into Fredrick Chopin International Airport. As they reached the baggage claim area Harry seemed to have spotted his relatives. He tugged on Ulan's sleeve and said, "Well that's my aunt and uncle down there, I should go."

In a uncharacteristically brash moment Ulan grabbed Harry hand and said, "It usually takes a while for them unload theses international flights, why don't we go see if we can find a bookstore, maybe we can find a book on snakes?"

"Ok," was the reply from Harry, but was soon followed by, "What about Uncle Vernon?"

Ulan looked in the direction of the boy's uncle and saw him rather impatiently tapping his foot on the baggage carousel while the women next to him struggled with a rather large child.

"Tell look perfectly occupied, I'm sure they wouldn't mind your absence for a few additional minutes, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't think that they would," Harry replied dejectedly.

"Well then, let's go"

Ulan led Harry into the concourse of the airport which was located in front of the plaza where all of the customs clerks and border police sat. After some searching they came upon a typical airport book story.

On the front display stood a variety of the latest best sellers as well as the usual trash romance selection behind which were the histories for the traveler with few resources and a lot of time to kill.

Harry followed Ulan into the book store. Ulan seemed to be searching for the perfect book, ignoring whatever titles Harry had attempted to point out. Ulan's searches lead him further and further into the back of the book store. His finally seemed to conclude in a rather dark corner of the store, Ulan pointed to a particular spot on a shelf and said, "Harry, why don't you have a look, I think these books over here are just what we're looking for."

Harry walked over to where Ulan had been pointing and took a knee. Looking at the spine of a tomb he wasn't able to understand any of the words.

"Ulan what dose this sa…"

The felt was something sturdy strike the base of his skull.

AN: I didn't get as much done in this chapter as I would have liked but this seems like a logical place to break.

Naraby and Araby are concepts that will be developed latter in

Eli is Ulan's daughter who will play a role latter on.


	3. Chapter 3

This took monger to get out then I would have liked but it's twice as long as the previous chapters.

Not that much action unfortunately but Ulan motivation for kidnapping Harry is explained, two more characters are introduced as are a few other concepts.

Entropy 3

Brooklynight

Chapter 2

Ulan glazed down at the unconscious boy at his feet. 'A necessary evil' he though, imagining what this boy was about to go through because of his actions. However he had more pressing concerns.

He had not originally planned to kidnap the child, seeing the boy's family however changed his mind. They were obviously not natives and did seem like the sort that would enjoy a vacation in Easter Europe. Having no idea how long the family would stay before moving onto a more favorable destination he was forced to act quickly.

He put those thoughts to the back of his mind. He stuck out his hand and cast a quick deterrence ward. The lack of any preparation, power source or even a proper structural foundation no to mention his own lack of magical skill meant that it wouldn't last for more the a few minutes, he wouldn't need much more.

Turning his attention to the boy he put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a wand, nine inches long, rather battered and ill maintained. Pointing at the boy he intoned, "Dormitus" and watched as a blue haze settled over him.

'Crude yet Effective,' he though of the spell, which was nothing more then a simple calming charm, just more powerful.

Seeing that the boy was properly sedated Ulan conjured a large duffle bag with a wave of his wand. He unzipped the bag, put his wand aside, leaned down and scooped the boy into his arms and placed him into the bag just as he would some valuable commodity.

After zipping up the bag he picked up his wand and began to draw.

He began by waving his wand in a circular motion. A small pulsating golden ring formed. Bringing up his other hand he stretched it into a circle until it was four feet in diameter, long enough to place around the boy.

After dropping the circle around the boy he put he reached into his lapel pocket and took out a small hard cover book about the size of the pocket bible that religious types tended to always have on them.

Opening the well worn cover he began to flip through the dog eared pages until he came upon the page he was looking for. In the runic language in which the book was written the top of the page had the word Travel written atop of it. On the page there was a set of clearly written and step by step instructions.

Holding the book in one hand and his wand in the other he began to trace the runes described, in the same manner as the circle. First came the traveler, he selected the rune which corresponded to 250 pounds; he figured that would be approximately the combined weight of the boy and himself.

Next he traced the rune for his destination, this one he had long ago memorized among along with several others, knowing that the translations would take too long for him to do. Under the section with destination was a sub section with accuracy. This determined how far away from the original coordinates the passenger would be deposited. He picked a rune that provided accuracy to within 50 meter, figuring that any more would be a waste of power.

Distance was next in line. Ulan figured that five kilometers was more then adequate. He didn't want risk serious injury by going for the 10k rune.

The basic instructions ended there but Ulan flipped to an appendix and looked up one of the few 'intelligent' runes that his guide contained. This particular one was labeled 'counter detection.' This rune provided that the passenger would be deposited as far away from another person as possible, keeping within the original parameters.

As he began to draw the final rune he saw a wrinkle in the air above his head. 'Its cracking,' he though of his earlier ward. He concentrated on the rune he was in the middle of with increased intensity.

When he was done Harry was surrounded by a shimmering runic ring. If he had done everything correctly the final step would be simple, at least Ulan hoped.

He unfastened his tie and reached inside his shirt for a small phial containing a small quantity of blood.

Ulan uncorked the phial and poured the liquid in equal amounts onto each of the runes. Standing up he admired his work for a moment before fixing his clothes before stepping into the circle and standing with one leg on either side of the bag.

Placing his hands together he closed his eyes and concentrated on calling his magic to the surface. After ten seconds a small white orb began to appear in between his palms. The orb finished forming to take the shape of a large pearl. Ulan had opened his eyes. Releasing the ball from his hands but not his mind he watched float in the air before him. Inhaling he released the ball from his mind.

There was a faint flash of light, in the place were Ulan had stood, once it dissipated there was no sign of their presence.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Vernon Dursley was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. "Where has that infernal boy gone!" he demanded of his wife.

"I haven't a clue Vernon, he ought to be here by now" replied his wife who was preoccupied with her son.

Vernon was not a man who tolerated lateness, especially from his good for nothing nephew. Glancing at his watch again he grew angrier, according to his original plans he was supposed to be in his hotel room by this time getting ready for a meeting.

"If that brat doesn't show his face within the next five minute we're leaving dear," he finally declared.

"Yes Vernon," she replied not looking up from her son who managed to get some sort of pudding on his chin.

Five minutes passed and Vernon true to his word releasing the break on the baggage trolley and started moving towards the customs desk.

"Are we leaving him here?" Petunia asked out of a desire to know not compassion.

"Let the embassy deal with him."

After clearing customs the Dursley family made their way out of the airport and to the curb where a long line of taxies was assembled.

Glancing for the last time in the direction of the terminal Vernon Dursley grinned seeing that the boy wasn't coming.

Walking up to the first available cab Vernon ushered his family into the door opened by the driver. While waiting for his bags to be placed in the back he thought 'Perhaps this assignment won't be all that bad after all.'

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

In the Central Warsaw Station the last door on the eastern side of the ticket platform lead to a rest room with an 'out of order' sign hung on it.

Inside a soft glow came out from in front of the sinks. When it faded Ulan and his bag appeared, in the exact same position they had been in the book story.

Ulan, relieved to have his mind in one piece as well as his conscious picked up his bag and headed towards the door. Unbuttoning his shirt collar before he left the wash room he entered the main ticket plaza.

He scanned the numbers above each of the cashiers until he saw it, number 11, maybe 60 meters in front of him. As he walked towards it he looked at the train schedule located above the kiosks next to it was a ticker which displayed the date, the 5th of August, a Wednesday. In the column labeled departures he saw that there were three trains leaving to Russia that day. One to Moscow in an hour, another to St. Petersburg in two and a half and a third to Volgograd at midnight.

When he approached the ticket window he was met by rather grotesque woman.

"Were to?" she greeted.

"First class to Vladivostok."

"Have you read the schedule?"

"Certainly"

"Which available ticket do you wish to purchase sir?"

"Vladivostok, this Friday the tenth"

"Cabin preference?"

"Number 12 if available"

"Method of payment?"

"Wire transfer"

"Come around back to make the arrangement, the door is to your left."

Without replying Ulan picked up his bag and headed to towards the entrance to the cashier's terminal, knowing perfectly well where it was.

Ulan opened the door to the bust terminal but his presence didn't alert the attention of the workers. He walked with his bag towards the back, finally stopping in front of a door labeled 'mechanical closet.'

He paused in front of the door to reach inside his jacket pocket and retrieve a silver ring, with a wolf engraved on it, which he put on his index finger.

Pushing the door open he found himself in a room filled with some sort of buzzing machinery and slowly dripping pipes. Walking over to a shelf filled with tools he moved it aside with ease.

Ulan gazed at the gapping hole in the wall which he uncovered; walking to the edge he looked down before stepping in.

Wind rushed through Ulan's hair as he fell, after several seconds Ulan stepped out of the shaft as simply as he had stepped in.

He stepped put onto the same room which he had originally entered. When he walked out the door that had originally lead to the cahier's terminal he instead entered a rather large, dimly lit and well appointed room.

To the left and right of him there were more doors, just like the one he walked out of. Along the walls there were 12 stone monuments. Each was simply designed, a square base supporting a circular structure which bore an inscription. Towards the center of the room there was a desk behind which sat a thin woman who looked like she was in her early forties, wearing a dark purple robe.

Walking to her she turned her attention toward Ulan.

"It's been a while since you've come around these parts; I was told you spend most of your time in the east these days."

The corners of Ulan's lips twitched upon hearing the familiar voice. "I try to avoid the central passage, today I am forced to make an exception."

"What ever for?" she asked with a smile, knowing how much Ulan hated his plans getting diverted.

"Have to make a delivery," he replied bluntly making it clear that he wasn't going to provide a more definite answer.

"Very well" she replies then added, cheekily "You know the way or shall I call an escort?"

Ulan simply glared at the woman before walking past away. He walked past the desk till he reached another door, on either side of which stood a six foot tall statue of a veiled sentry.

The breeze caught Ulan's face as he walked out the door onto a busy cobble stone street. When he looked behind him he saw that the sign on the door labeled it as the exit to the customs office of Alijon Port.

He was in them middle of crowded street, his clothes distinguishing him from the rest from those around him. Every one wore robes, more similar to muggle clothing then the robes preferred by their wizard relatives. Looking to his right he saw in the distance the piers where long shore men where hard at work unloading ships. The most common of these ships were simple freighters, wooden hulled vessels; instead of masts they had a sort of sail. It was in the shape of an elongated oval and self supporting. Past the trading ships a patrol boat was making its rounds. It had a trimaran hull and seemed to be powered by the outriggers.

Walking away from the custom's office Ulan headed towards an inn.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

The "Harlot" was a mid sized establishment with 30 rooms. It had a reputation as a place were a foreign seaman or a man down on his luck could spend a night with being hassled by the authorities, employers or bankers. When Ulan entered none of the inhabitants of the lobby paid him any attention. While the majority of the guests were from the lower rungs of society it was also known to be a haven for business men looking for a distraction away from the attention of their wives.

The man sitting behind the desk took Ulan's request for a room and wrote it down in the registry before handing it to Ulan for his signature, who signed as Humphrey Wilkinson. After taking the upfront payment for a single night in a single occupancy room, he handed Ulan a key which gave him access to room 23 until noon tomorrow.

Ulan walked up the stairs to the second floor and found his room down the hall. The room was rather small 20x20 feet with a small wash room attached. Putting his bag with the boy down on the bed he walked over to the small multi purpose table a pulled out the drawer to find a few sheets of plain paper the inn provided for letter, will, writing.

Taking a pen out of his pocket he wrote a short note and headed out the door, risking leaving the boy alone for a moment in exchange for not being suspicious. Walking back down the stairs to the lobby and into the small side office of the secretary where he was greeted by a single aging man sitting behind a machine similar of a muggle teletype.

"Messages sent for a quarter stone a word"

Ulan wasn't surprised by the steep price, as this place didn't have any competition for their services. Ulan handed the man the note which he had written up.

The man raised his eyebrows as he began type the message on the keyboard.

As the man was typing Ulan reached his hand into his jacket and put it on the handle of his wand. As soon as he saw the man press the button that transmitted his message Ulan whipped out his wand in a practiced motion and shot out an unruly purple jet of magic at the secretary's head.

Ulan walked around the desk and pushed the now dazed man out from it front of it. He collected his note and typed a few commands into the machine, erasing its memory. He replaced the man to his original position and walked out the door. The secretary regained his awareness a minute latter but had no recollection of his last customer.

Ulan walked back into his room and turned his attention to the bag. He unzipped it and saw that the boy was still soundly asleep. After casting a quick spell to reinforce the affects of the original he zipped up the bag and pulled it off the bed and put in on the ground. He himself got up on the bed and looked up and pressed against the ceiling with the palms of his hands. The tile that he pressed against easily moved aside.

He took his wand out and applied a strengthening charm to the wires holding the ceiling up. With that done he reached for the bag and placed it in the crawl space and replaced the tile that he had removed.

He had done his part and the boy's future and possibly his daughter's her out of his hands. He put his wand away and left the inn. Once on the street he headed towards the customs office and home.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

30 minutes ago

In the northern end of the capital city, past were the administrative district ended a forest began on the border of which a gate house stood guarding the entrance to a path. The sentry on duty noticed a man approaching. The man stood five and a half feet tall and weighted some 250 pounds, despite his age the only fat in this man's body was from his lunch.

As he drew closer the sentry started to see the face of the man approaching. Recognizing the face of man he snapped to attention, he was somewhat of a legend to him and his fellow classmates at the academy. He was the only person ever born and raised in none magical society to make in onto the guard, let alone onto the white coats.

"Good Afternoon Sir," said the sentry as the man approached.

"Cadet," he responded politely.

Walking up the path Kasimere was thinking about the lecture that he was scheduled to give today. Ever since his retirement last year he still worked for the government as a consultant, better hours and better pay it wasn't much of a decision. Today he was supposed to talk to group of hopefuls about Magical Dominance Theory or MDT as it was commonly known, he helped craft the doctrine. He hoped to stop by former commander's office to catch up first though.

He had a perfectly normal childhood in a small farming village in central Poland, or at least so it was in his heart. Growing up just outside of Krakow the ancient capital within sight of the towers of Wawel Castle he considered his land to be Polish no matter what flag it was under at the time.

Growing up in the country he had learned to ride before he knew how to walk and his greatest ambition was to become a Calvary Man just as his ancestors had been, a dream he did manage to accomplish, joining the force at the age of twenty, his mother's death leaving him free of the financial responsibilities that forced him to remain on the farm.

After he joined in 1918 he moved up the ranks rather quickly as his commanders recognized his superior riding skill as well talent with a saber. He maintained that do this day no one could best in a dual. He remembered a day, years after his horse riding days, when one particularly cocky vampire challenged him. Kasimere was inclined to decline on principle alone but wanted the challenge that the dual wielding pest posed. Despite a rather badly sprained ankle Kasimere came out on top, leaving a disemboweled creature in his wake.

He was a lieutenant by the Polish-Bolshevik war were he earned his stripes and moved up to captain by the time of the German invasion. It was at Krojanty a small village on the frontier during the Second World War that he was introduced to the Eternal Guard, with which he was to spend all his life, up until last year with, and in front of whose fortress he now stood.

Avoiding the front doors and the guards he made his way to a side entrance and walked into the familiar building. He navigated the corridors until he found himself in a long hall. It was covered in the most pristine white marble from floor to ceiling. On either side of him stood the sculptures of the men who had previously occupied the office he was headed towards. They were arranged in chronological order. Each was dressed in an immaculate uniform and a sword dangled from each man's side. Each of them had a ring on their left index finger. The names of these men nor their accomplishment were anywhere to be seen. It was presumed that anybody in the heart of this building knew all these facts by heart.

At the end of the hall stood the statue of a large feline bearing the mark of the guard on its right shoulder. Approaching the statue Kasimere stroked its head fondly bringing memories of his days in the service to the surface.

"Let me in" he asked the feline kindly.

In response the statue bowed its head before walking out of the way to reveal what looked to be yet another slab of marble. Kasimere simply put his hand forward and seemingly reached into the marble and pulled the slab aside as if weighed nothing.

The slab revealed the entrance to a rather small and very comfortably decorated office. In its center there stood a desk with two chairs in front of it which was currently unoccupied. A light emitted from a corner of the office were a man was sitting in an overstuffed chair, with his feet up on an ottoman. In one hand he held a lit cigar while in the other he held the book he was reading.

Once he noticed his old friend in the door way he put the book down on a table nearby and the cigar in an ashtray on the same table and walked over to greet him.

"Kaz, its been a while," he greeted warmly taking the man's hand.

"Indeed it has, Lenox," replied Kasimere in agreement.

Lenox lead his friend over to were he was previously seated and offered him his seat before pulling up another chair for himself.

"Glad that you decided to stay with us," Lenox told his friend as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a decanter full of brandy and two glasses. He walked over to the chair that he previously pulled up and put the two glasses on the table and poured half a glass of brandy for each of them. He offered a glass to Kaz along with a cigar he pulled out of a humidifier.

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I now?" replied Kaz with a smile. "Couldn't let you turn the next generation of the world's finest warriors into a bunch of spell chucking, lead spitting idiots?"

"As opposed to swash buckling morons?" Lenox retorted before taking his seat.

Kaz simply raised his glass in response. "How is the latest class, any hope for the future?"

Lenox thought for a moment before answering. "Magically they're sound; the infantry men have the obvious advantage, as do they in the firearms department. The cavalry initially took the lead in riding but were soon surpassed by the navy men surprisingly enough. Now as far as…"

Lenox was about to continue but was cut of by Kaz, "You're avoiding the question."

"They are weaker in close quarters then I am comfortable with them being."

Satisfied, Kaz simply stated, "That's why I'm here."

"I don't see what the problem is really, average weight of 195, height of six feet, there's no reason that they should be having the problems they're having."

"How bad are they?"

"Not terrible they manage to get through the standard infantry penetration course well enough, last week we were putting them through a counter-sniper exercise at the farm"

"And…"

"Not a single survivor"

"Ouch, how the hell dose that happen, I leave you boys alone for a year and this happens, once again how?" replied Kaz rather disgusted actually.

"Don't flatter yourself; we widened the kill field this year, still that doesn't explain this year's massacre, their reaction time isn't the best, I figure we fix that and they'll be in top shape."

Kaz was about to ask why he was lecturing about MDT when there seemed to be bigger problems that needed to be addressed but didn't have the chance to because of a sudden uproar in the fireplace in the far corner of the office.

The fire roared with a red flame that drew the attention of the two men in the room and signaled that classified information was about to come through. Lenox walked up to the fire and put his hand in the fire and pulled out a piece of paper. He read it before turning to Kaz.

"It's from Ulan"

That got Kaz's attention, "what dose he want?" Kaz asked surprised Ulan and Lenox weren't on the best of terms and while their lines of work were connected they rarely actually spoke.

"He has a package that he needs picked up."

"How do his muggle dealings have anything to do with us?"

"Besides the fact that his organization wouldn't exist without us?"

Kaz didn't respond, clearly not amused.

"Its human cargo."

This really got Kaz's attention, "When did he graduate from gun runner to slave master?"

Lenox leveled his eyes at his friend, "It's a young boy."

"Child pornographer?" Kaz replied trying to keep a straight face.

Lenox had forgotten the how much of a pain in the ass Kaz could be, especially talent for making a joke of the most serious situation.

"He says that he thinks that this kid could hold the key to curing his daughter."

This sobered Kaz up entirely, "Then I should probably handle this job my self, I would imagine you have a people to contact."

Lenox nodded in agreement and handed the sheet of paper to Kaz who left the room. Lenox walked over to the fireplace which served as a sort of in house intercom and put in call to the medical wing to summon the best healers available and followed that up with a call to his colleagues.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

After Ulan left the inn he walked down to the customs office and retraced his steps, this time finding himself in the train station of the Baltic port city of Szczecin. He walked out side a station to see a car waiting for him.

He walked up to the black Mercedes to see that there were two men waiting in front of.

"How are you boss?" greeted the older of the men who opened to rear door for him.

"Rather well actually." 

"Going home sir?" asked the younger man who got into the driver's side door while the other took the passenger's seat.

Ulan didn't respond and simply nodded before looking in the direction of the man in the passenger's seat and saying, "Kamil, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Not a thing boss."

"Good"

The car drove off and pulled in front of a two storied house in a quiet neighborhood. The house was one of a series of similarly looking houses. They were reminders of when the city was still a part of Germany.

Ulan got out of his car and closed the behind him before walking up to his house and, checking the mail and walking inside.

Ulan's wife Caroline greeted him as he walked in the door. "How was England?"

"It was successful."

Caroline a tall brunette simply nodded, despite not saying much, she saw the uncharacteristic smile on her husband's face.

"Where's Eli?" asked Ulan

"She's not having the best day today, she's in her room watching TV."

Without replying to his wife Ulan walked up the stairs and walked into his daughter's room which was next to his own. He found his daughter bundled up in a pastel colored blanket, holding her favorite teddy bear and looking absentmindedly at the TV on a dresser in front of her bed.

"How are you feeling honey?" asked Ulan gently as he sat down on her bed.

"Okay daddy." Eli answered softly as he turned to face her father. She was a pretty four, soon to be five year old girl. She had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was an almost ghostly white and her eyes unfocused.

"That's good," Ulan said quietly as he looked at his daughter. She looked worse today then she usually did. She had her bad days and her good ones, today was the former. Eli was diagnosed with a sort of lycanthropy. She was never bitten by a werewolf but had a genetic variant of the disease meaning that one of her blood relations was a werewolf, her grandmother from her mother's side.

Instead of the usual symptoms of monthly transformations Eli's strain of the disease attacked her from the inside. On full moons the disease took effect and ravaged the girl's blood cells, leaving her anemic susceptible to disease.

The disease lives and multiplies in the blood so the obvious treatment would be a series of blood transfusions to swap out her blood. The problem was the magical aspect of the disease. Magic was present in ever cell of every person's body, its level decided if a person would be able to access it. The higher the level the more dependent a person was on it for their survival. At the level were a person could perform magic they were dependent on their magic for survival. A person's blood was a part of their magical nature. This magic was highly individual to each person.

This was the problem with the obvious treatment. If another person's blood was introduced to a magically gifted person's body in significant amounts then the resulting reaction of magic would be so volatile that the recipient to the transfusion would die a very painful deaf.

Ulan hoped that the boy could be solution to the problem.

"I have to take care of a few things and I'll come up later, okay?" Ulan said leaving his daughter's room.

He spent the rest of the day down stairs, hopefully optimistic. A few hours after nightfall he was roused from the couch by a knock on his door.

When he opened the door he was met by a man and a woman, both appeared to be in their twenties. Both were dressed in black slacks, black turtle necks, matching black jackets and wore the guard's trademark combat boots.

"Ulan Sapper?" asked the woman.

"This is he." Ulan answered

"We were sent to escort you and your family for tonight ceremony." replied the man.

It took all of Ulan's time developed self control not to embrace to man.

"Would you like to come inside?" he asked the pair.

"No, thank you sir that's quite alright, we'll wait here," answered the man.

Ulan walked back inside and told his wife to get herself and Eli ready while he went to his bedroom. He put on a fresh suit, with a dark red shirt and a black tie. He then knelt by his closet and pushed a few boxes aside until he came upon an old shoe box. Taking it out he opened it to find an old pair of boots. They were black, made of some sort of leather and were eight inches tall. The soles were made of thicker yet very pliable leather. Ulan put these on and laced them up with a solemn look on his face.

He the walked over to his dresser and pulled out the first drawer. He pulled out his trusted pistol and pulled back the slide in a practiced motion. Next he reached back into the drawer and pulled out two magazines, one went into his coat pocket and the second he pushed into the handle of his meticulously maintained Model 1911 Colt 45. He put the Colt in shoulder holster and walked down stairs.

His wife and daughter were waiting for him in the foyer and they followed him as he walked out the door. The pair were waiting for him and the walked out in front of Ulan and his family and lead the way to a waiting SUV.

AN: Should I include the scene were Kaz retrieves Harry?

Should I include any more Dursley scenes?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks you everybody who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter, the longest yet, enjoy it!

I changed the opening scene since its original posting, nothing that significant has changed.

Blood Lines

Chapter

Brooklynight

Lenox was in his office getting ready for the ceremony that was going to take place tonight. He walked over to a painting of naval battle; two men of war were engaged in a furious duel. The mizzenmast of the larger ship exploded with the latest volley of the smaller. Lenox pulled the painting open to reveal the entrance to another small room.

This room served as a dressing room and study for him. The walls were lined with shelves which were filled to the brim with valuable books. Lenox kept his most commonly used tomes as well as few important references on these shelves. On the single wall that wasn't covered in shelving there was a dresser next to a wardrobe. A few old leather chairs as well as a small writing desk were scattered around the room. All the furniture was old and was salvaged by Lenox from the trash generated by his latest house renovation, 50 years ago.

Lenox opened the door to the wardrobe to reveal two rows of hung coats and pants. He pulled out a black pair of pants for his dress uniform and hung them on the door. Then he pushed a heavy winter jacket aside of reveal a coat in a garment bag, he unzipped it and pulled out a white dress coat with tails, he hung it on the door next to his pants. He then pulled the corresponding black collared tunic and placed in next to his jacket.

He stripped himself of the day robes that he had on and pulled on a fresh undershirt from his dresser before pulling on his pants followed by the tunic. The tunic reached only a few inches past his waist and was trimmed in a silver thread. He opened up the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out two wand holsters as well as a long box made of a dark walnut. He also pulled out a black leather belt with a silver buckle and put it on. He strapped the wand holsters onto his forearms on top on the tunic which clung closely to his skin.

Lenox opened the box up to reveal two thin wands, both seventeen inches in length. They didn't have anything resembling a handle. They were three quarters of an inch wide at the base before tampering to a rounded point. He placed one in each of the holsters, both wands extended to his outstretched fingertips. He looked at his forearms and watched the wands withdraw into the holsters, their ends coming to rest an inch below his wrists. On the palms of his hands there were two thin, symmetrical scars just below his ring fingers. The ring finger of his left hand bore a gold ring with a black engraving of a feline, just like the one that guarded the entrance to his office.

In the dresser Lenox found another box, this one was small and contained two collar pins. One was a winged angel and the other was an elaborate rune which translated into "Eternal Guard." He put these on his collar, the angel going on the left. Before buttoning his collar Lenox took of the gold chain which was around his neck and put it on the dresser.

The chain had a small pendant in the shape of a sword on it. He took the pendant into his hand and with a sudden burst of magic he was holding a full length saber with a gold chain dangling. He took the sword which was covered with a black leather sheath and hung it from his belt before attaching it the belt with two leather straps. He then pulled on his coat to complete his uniform. On the left breast was Lenox's name. The sleeves bore his insignia of rank four inches below each shoulder. Lenox then put on a pair of boots, the same sort that Ulan was wearing. Lennox didn't wear any of his medals, they were considered a guard matter and were never worn anywhere non guard personnel could see them.

Finished dressing he walked out of his office into the marble corridor. At the end of it was a stair case which lead to an waiting room were he met Kaz who was dressed the same way with the exception of the rank insignia which was one rank lower.

"All ready for tonight?" Kaz greeted.

"Naturally, excited is more like it." He replied.

"So I take it that the boy was found to be suitable?"

"Thanks right, he's rather remarkable actually, we had practically the entire medical staff of the medical university over and none of the healers had ever seen anything quite like it in their entire careers." Lenox answered excitedly.

"What exactly is it that they found?" Kaz asked intrigued.

"Apparently the boy lost a chunk of his soul, No one is quite sure how it happened but all the tests indicate that he has. The remaining part can still perform all the functions that a full soul would be able to but the boy can be put into a state were if is entirely devoid of everything, magic, thought, consciousness, but body is still able to perform as it would normally just that he can't control it."

"I suppose that they want to take his blood when he is in this state?" asked Kaz excited.

"That is the idea." Answered Lenox

"Then are you just going to let the boy die once he is depleted of blood?" asked Kaz uncomfortable with sacrificing a child in such a manner.

"No, never, an anomaly like this presents its self once in a life time. My duty is to protect the mysteries of magic not to destroy them, If we let him die under our care then not only me but the rest of the council as well would be liable to get the blade." Answered Lenox seriously, the tone of his voice suggesting that getting the blade wasn't an exaggeration.

"Then how is he to survive without blood?" asked Kaz wondering.

"It will be replaced."

"By whose?" Asked Kaz, unlike in the muggle world blood banks didn't exist in the magical world as they weren't needed, also the blood would need to be from a single source in order for the boy to survive the procedure.

"The council's, each member consented to donate half a liter."

"How is the boy supposed to live through 12 different strains of magic battling for power in his body?" asked Kaz bewildered.

"The priests have agreed to blend it and make in into a single dormant strain which the boy's body will process back into his original magic."

This explanation shocked Kaz; the priests almost never involved themselves in the affairs of mortals. They weren't priests in the muggle sense of the word but they were those who were directly responsible for making sure that magic was protected and kept pure. The council was their representative for the people. Lenox as head of the Eternal Guard was responsible for the council's safety and using his forces to do the bidding of the priests as well as assisting the regular military. For the priests to modify magic for the benefit of a single person was very rare indeed.

"That's certainly unexpected," stated Kaz.

"Indeed, the priest's motives are not for us mortals to understand," said Lenox solemnly.

Kaz nodded his agreement before asking "so are we going or not, we're liable to miss the start of the festivities."

Lenox didn't agree with the use of the word festivities but realized that they wasted enough time and lead the way out the door. The sentries posted at its entrance snapped to attention as the two men walked past. Lenox lead the way through the fortress into the back lawn where a horseless carriage was waiting to pick the men up. Next to the carriage were five mounted men, the escorts. Each was riding the sort of creature that was stationed in front of Lenox's office.

The two men got onto the carriage which took them deeper into the woods. After a fifteen minute ride the carriage stopped on the boundary of a small air field, on the landing strip a craft was making its final preparations for departure. Lenox and Kaz got out of the carriage and made their way down to the craft. As they walked the five guards that escorted the carriage now formed a protective ring around the two men.

The aircraft that was being readied was approximately the size of two muggle black hawk helicopters put side by side minus the tails and rotors. Instead it was powered by four articulated engines mounted on the on top on the cabin, two to a side. The engines were staggered as to allow both of the engines on each side to provide backward thrust. At the moment all four were pointed downwards and a blue glow was being emitted out of each.

The steward stood by the door and saluted the two men who approached the aircraft. Both returned the salute before boarding. The aircraft was designed to be a VIP transport and as such was comfortable appointed. Three reclining chairs along with a couch surrounded a small table in the center and a small bar was located towards the rear.

Both Lenox and Kaz took one of the seats and waited for take off. The steward got aboard and the cabin door was retracted with a low hum.

"Anything to drink sirs?" asked the steward politely.

Both men said that they were. Looking out the window Kaz saw the engines of the plane increase power; the faint blue streaks turned a majestic navy as they erupted down wards, coming within inches of the ground. The plane vibrated under the strain of full power and slowly began to rise into the air.

The five riders who had originally escorted the men spurred their beast forward. With a great leap the beast hurled themselves into the air before unfolding powerful wings from their sides and joining the plane in the air.

Kaz turned to Lenox and asked him "any idea how the girl is going to make at the end of all this?"

Lenox though for a few second before answering "I have no idea to be perfectly honest, the healers could definitely tell you more then I could, but I would image that inflicting such a trauma on a persons body, especially a young girls, should in theory at least not be pleasant."

Kaz nodded, Lenox was perhaps the foremost authority on magic at least that of the combat variety, in the guard and believed him when he said the procedure would be unpleasant for the girl. Even more so for the boy, no matter how skilled the priest were he couldn't image that the effects of the blood cocktail on the boy would be anything that he would willingly put himself through. None the less he was glad that the procedure, despite his distain for her father Kaz couldn't harbor any ill will towards his daughter, it was hardly her fault that her father was an arrogant prick.

An hour latter the plane banked gracefully to the left as it approached its destination. The plane lowered its altitude before gracefully landing on a small air field in the middle of a rocky out cropping of some sort. As the cabin door lowered Lenox and Ulan made their way out of the plane. Guards dressed in uniforms identical to those of the two men, with the exception that their coats were black, were ready for the arrival. Three were on each side on the door as it opened. As they saw their commander exit the plane they snapped to attention.

"At ease gentlemen" stated Lenox.

The guards did what they were ordered to and spread out around then men in a defensive perimeter. The man at the head of the formation led the way as the made their way off the airfield. As they made their way to the boulders that bordered the field they passed by several full manned anti aircraft crews manning large guns, resembling muggle 88 millimeter artillery pieces. Instead of the muggle ammunition pre charged magical canisters were arranged by each gun.

As the group approached the edge of the air field they were greeted by a steep rocky path into a dense forest. The head guard said that "this is the shortest way down and it avoids the attention that the main path, orders are to you gentlemen to the staging area with as little fan fare as possible, if you gentle don't mind please follow me."

Lenox and Kaz nodded their understanding to the guard before beginning down the path. The trail was so narrow that it only allowed one man down at a time and had a drop of more then 45 degrees in parts.

Lenox called out to Kaz "Wouldn't you say that this would be a great place to hold the final qualification for the ski troops this year?"

"Not if you want to have a ski division," was the reply.

As Lenox mounted a particularly high rock on the trail he was their destination of in the distance. A dim light brought the out line of the windows of a small stone temple in the distance. The way to it, a small winding road through the woods was marked by a trail of torches, each 5 meters apart. At the end of the trail there were several carriages unloading their passengers. It was to this parking lot of sorts that Lenox and Kaz were headed.

As they got closer Kaz began to recognize the silhouettes of the other attendees against the running lights of the six carriages that were gathered in the clearing. More guard men were standing guard by the carriages; Kaz estimated that there were at least two guards for each of the attendees. There wasn't any outsides threat that they were guarding against. Rather it was the forest it's self. The particular area that they were in was the edge of region official called the primordial cove, the locals called it bloody hallow. It was located in the general area of muggle city of Wroclaw.

The forest was a particularly frightful place. It was so thick in places that sunlight was blocked by the canopies and the forest floor was in a perpetual dusk. The only humans around were either in the ground crew at the small guard airfield or in the compound. Despite the intimidating nature of it the forest its self was the least of the worries of a hapless traveler stranded in it. The inhabitants were far worse. Rumor had it that as many was three separate vampire clans inhabited the forest. Each had well over a thousand members and locals could hear the screams of battling vampires at night. Werewolves and creatures that were yet to the cataloged roamed the forest's depths.

The location for the ceremony was chosen in a large part for its inaccessibility. Nobody particularly Lenox wanted the public to find out that the council was meeting tonight. Holding the meeting in the council's regular chambers in the eastern highlands was out of the question. The ancient temple in the forest was built centuries ago by the guard as a place for wounded troops on their way back home from the front to rest and regain their composure. Today the temple and the nearby compound served as a retreat for guardians.

Once Lenox and Kaz have reached the clearing they were approached by Ulan who was noticeably without his wife and daughter. "Kasimere, father" he greater stoically.

Lenox returned, "Ulan," while Kaz simply nodded.

"I take it that Elizabeth and Caroline went ahead of us?" Lenox asked evenly.

"They have," answered Ulan.

The three men stood together in silence for a minute before Ulan left the group saying "I will be seeing you gentle man at the ceremony."

"Certainly," replied Lenox

"I hope that Elizabeth will be fine." said Kaz sincerely.

The two men walked over to a group of professionally dressed men and women.

"Councilmen" greeted Lenox politely

"Guardian" they 11 replied.

Lenox stayed behind and made small talk with his colleagues while Kaz broke away from the group and went off in search of the commander of the guard. He standing at the edge of the clearing were he had a clear view of everybody.

"Lieutenant" Kaz called to the man, seeing his rank displayed on his uniform.

The Lieutenant walked over to were Kaz was standing and addressed him, "Good evening Commander Kasimere."

"Retired" corrected Kaz

"Certainly sir"

"How much longer until the procession to the temple?" Kaz asked the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant looked at his watch before replying "In approximately 10 minutes sir."

Kaz nodded and walked away, He said hi to the few other people that he knew on the limited guest list until an official voice called out. "The guardians are ready."

Recognizing the signal to assemble the gathered people lined themselves up by the beginning to the trail which lead to the temple. In front of the assembling group was the temple steward, he was dressed in long flowing golden robes and a matching headdress. He waited a few minutes for tonight's guest to gather themselves. Once he saw that the congregation was all in front of him he turned around and led to procession towards the temple.

Everybody walked in a respectful silence along the torch lit trail. As they neared the stone temple they saw two men dressed like the one that was leading them holding open the twin front doors. The doors were each ten feet tall and three feet wide and made of heavy studded hard wood. As the procession the entered the temple they were greeted with soft music and light that filled the hall. The temple was laid out in a circular pattern. The ceremonial area was in the center. On three of the sides where pews, al together they could hold 150 people. On the forth side there was a covered gallery. The curtains around it were pulled in such a way that only the outlines of its occupants could be visible through the shadow.

The observers who came for the ceremony were few in number. Not counting the council which was no where to be seen there were less then 30 of them and they all fit in the first ring of pews. The music which was playing earlier began to die down before stopping completely. Once there was silence one of the occupants of the gallery stood and gracefully walked forward into the light.

White robes entirely cover his body and his face was masked by a hood. He gave a command in an archaic language that only the most educated members of the audience understood. On his command the two children were brought in. Both were identically dressed in very simple while robes. Each was carried on a stretcher by two gold robes men. Behind the children entered the council which was divided into two columns of six. As the procession entered the center ring the two children were lowered onto two identical raised marble platforms which were only two feet apart the children were placed such that they were facing the direction of the council. As the council entered each pair of members bowed before the members of the gallery who did nothing to acknowledge them.

The white robed figure then descended from the gallery, he was met by two stewards holding a large ceramic container. The figure the then walked up to Lenox who was the council member closest to him. Without an exchange of words Lenox put his hand palm side up towards the priest. The priest took hold of his hand, with his other hand he reached inside his robes and pulled out a short but elaborately decorated dagger. He slowly brought the dagger to Lenox's wrist. He carefully selected a spot were he sensed the radial artery to be and made a single precise cut.

Blood sprayed from Lenox's arm and past the priest's head. Small droplets of blood sprayed onto Lenox's immaculate coat. The priest then directed the arterial spray towards the pot and applied magical pressure on Lenox's hand, the spray widened dramatically in size to a half inch wide stream. The priest kept pressure on the hand for another few seconds until the required amount of blood was taken. Once he let go he gently touched the wound with the side of his dagger, the cut stopped bleeding and sealed itself, leaving no sign of its existence.

The priest then repeated the procedure with every one of the other members of the council. By the time he had reached every member of the council his assistants were holding a container filled with the amount of blood in an adult human. The priest then stood besides the gallery while the stewards placed the pot on a small alter which stood in front of the gallery. The priest then walked up to the pot and placed his hands above the pot and muttered a series of incantations. The pot began to glow a dim red at the beginning and glow intensified as the priest chanted. The glow increased until the entire temple was basking in a red glow, then it suddenly stopped.

The priest then walked back to the gallery and took his seat. Another figure emerged out of the gallery, dressed identically to the priest, and performed a similar enchantment on the pot. This time however the glow emitted was a slightly lighter shade of red. After the figure retreated ten others followed and did the same thing. Each time the emitted glow was lighter, when the final priest was done the glow was a pure white.

The first priest walked forward again. The stewards had another pot ready and the followed him as he walked over to the platform on which the unconscious girl lay. He walked over to her and placed his hands over her. He chanted a long incantation and a light blur orb encircled the girl. He took out his dagger again and spread the girl's legs apart. He selected a spot on her inner thigh and made a deep incision. Blood squirted wildly from the larger artery; the pries t acted quickly and directed all of it towards the platform. The blood the then flowed through grooves cut in the table and flowed to an opening from which it cascaded into the waiting pot. The priest monitored the wound, applying magic to make sure that the blood flowed evenly; the girl was eventually entirely drained and looked ghastly as he lay on the table. Her skin had drawn itself tightly to her bones and her skeletal structure was made visible.

The priest walked up to the pot where the blood was collected he raised he hand and in one swift motion conjured a ball of golden light and threw it into the pot. The ball exploded, when the explosion had subsided all of the blood was gone.

The priest signaled for another pot, this one was placed next to the boy, the priest walked around and repeated the same procedure. This time however he did not dispel the blood and instead ordered it over to the girl's side.

He put the palm of his hand on the incision that he had made earlier. When he drew his hand backward a sparkling strand of silver magic trailed behind it. He brought the strand to the pot with the boy's blood and let it go. The n motioned the blood upward with his hand. Blood flowed from the pot and along the silver strand and as it passed through turned it red. Eventually it made its way up to the girl and began to flow into her. Her appearance improved dramatically with the influx of new blood. By the time that all the blood from the pot had made its way to the girl's body, she looked just as she had before the procedure began.

The priest then walked over to Harry. He waited for the stewards to bring the pot of blood which was collected from the council. He performed the same procedure on the boy that he did on the girl.

Once he was done he walked towards the gallery and turned to face the congregation. He put both of his hands in the air and canceled the blue orbs which he erected earlier. With a final motion of his hands to the side the lights went out. The only light left was that which was coming through the doors which the stewards were opening as the priest retreated back to the gallery.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

After the ceremony had finished Kaz was walking along the trail back to the clearing were the carriages were gathered. As he walked he sensed someone running up behind him, turning around he was the commander the guard detachment, with who he had spoken earlier.

"Lieutenant" he said to the man.

"Commander, do you have any plans for the evening?"

"Nothing that I have to do tonight" he responded, Lenox was still with the council and he had no idea how long he was going to take. Since he had to wait for Lenox before flying back anyway, he had nothing to do.

"We would be honored if you were to join us for supper at the base."

"I would be pleased to attend, lead the way Lieutenant."

Satisfied the Lieutenant pointed to a small branch of the trail which diverted from the main path, twenty meters in front of them and said, "That way commander, follow me if you will."

Kaz followed the Lieutenant into the forest. The dim light of the torches along the main path began to grow dimmer the deeper into the forest they ventured. After fifteen minutes of walking Kaz began to see a faint light on a hill top about two miles in front of them. The suddenly he heard a barely audible rustle in the woods on his right.

"Hear that?" he asked the guard.

"Faintly, most likely an animal of some sort"

Kaz didn't respond and kept walking, paying particular attention to the area of the forest were he heard the noise before.

There was another rustle in the forest, actually three of them in quick succession.

Kaz stopped and signaled his companion to do the same. He peered into the forest; he saw nothing at first through the darkness before his trained eyes caught a silver flash in the distance. The next thing he saw was six beams of raw magic hurling towards him, that only meant one thing,

"VAMPIRES" he shouted to the Lieutenant before throwing himself to the side.

His wands were in his hands a split second latter, he fired of a powerful ball of light from both in the direction of the attack. The Lieutenant while slower to react had his wands out and was looking down his right arm trying to spot a target, his left hand was ready to conjure a shield.

"Cover me!" Kaz yelled and ran into the forest without waiting for a response.

He stalked through the forest, keeping his steps silent. With a wave of his wand he transfigured his white coat into a black coat. With his right wand he traced a series of simple detection runes and the placed them every few steps hoping that one of the vampires would trip one of them.

In the corner of his eye he saw something in the shadows in his left shift. The Lieutenant must have seen it first and fired the twin balls a white magic that were being toward Kaz. Kaz moved to the side to get out of the blast which rocked the ground to his left. One of the vampires darted out of the shadows, so fast that Kaz barely saw. Through instinct alone Kaz spun around to face the direction the vampire ran off to. He brought both his wands in front of his chest and slashed them in opposite directions. A thin neon green line flew horizontally towards the vampire and Kaz took of after it. He saw the line break against something.

In a blink of an eye he sheathed his right wand and drew his saber. As he did he summoned his magic to the surface and channeled it into the blade making it glow a nefarious black. At the same instant he dug the balls of his feet into the ground and pushed him self into the air towards were the spell detected the vampire.

He slashed at the vampire which was now covered in green. The vampire easily barely blocked the hit. When the vampire was still recovering Kaz leveled his left wand on the vampire and quickly cast "Aduro" the white beam struck the creature in the chest.

The vampire let out a ghastly squeal. Kaz brandish his saber and sliced it towards the vampire. Just as he was about to the deliver the final blow he sensed something approaching his back. He dropped to the ground just in time to see a purple streak go above his head. Instead of hitting him it struck the vampire, further injuring the crippled creature. Kaz rolled onto his back to see another vampire charging him. He jumped to his feet just in time to see the vampire's sword strike the ground were his head was a second ago.

Wasting no time Kaz swung his saber at the vampire's head at the same time firing a powerful blasting curse at the creature's feet. The vampire jumped into the air, above Kaz's head. The vampire turned himself around in the air his speed that Kaz envied so that he was turned head first towards the ground, his twin swords in front of him.

With almost inhuman speed Kaz stepped to the side, at the same time pointing his wand and casting "En Croix Argentum."

A sliver bolt flew towards the vampire who was still in mid flight. The bolt split into four spikes before striking its target. Each spike hit one of the vampire's wrists or ankles and effectively crucified the creature to the ground.

The vampire screeched in pain as the silver spikes burned his flesh. Kaz showed no mercy as he closed in for the kill. He smoothly stabbed the vampire in the heart with his charged saber, quieting him.

Kaz moved to where the other vampire lay. Seeing that she still showed signs of life, he ended it. Kaz sheathed his sword and drew his other wand; he couldn't cut some thing that he couldn't see. He remained vigilant as he made his way back to the path. If what he saw earlier was right there still should be another one of the blood suckers around.

He raised his right wand and performed a series of complex movements in the air. An invisible dome erupted out of his wand before illuminating a figure in the distance. This spell showed Kaz the location of ever magical being within 50 meters of him. He only saw the lieutenant.

When Kaz got over to the man he saw that he was shaken but grinning in triumph. Kaz looked at the ground and saw the dead vampire that the lieutenant was grinning at.

"Are you okay soldier?" he asked.

"Yesss sssir." The lieutenant answered shivering, obvious magical exhaustion.

"Good kill" Kaz complemented. He kneeled by the body of the vampire and made sure that he was truly dead which it indeed was. He picked up the creature's right hand, and he pulled a wooden ring of the vampire's ring finger and wordlessly threw it to the lieutenant who put it in his pocket solemnly.

"Cheer up mate, don't let this little scrap spoil our supper," said Kaz getting up and putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Put that away before you hurt yourself," he told the soldier, talking about the bloody saber he was still holding.

The lieutenant snapped out of his daze, smoothly sheathed his sword as well as his wand.

"Let us continue on sir" he said confidently

"Right you are"

Kaz followed the lieutenant to the garrison and enjoyed a very decent supper with the men as well as the base commander. The ceremony wasn't mentioned, and interest it generated was over shadowed by the lieutenant's battle with the vampire, it turned out that was the man's first kill. They all drank heartily to the occasion. After supper, exhausted Kaz secured himself a bed in the officer's barrack. There was no point in him going home now; he might as well see how the boy and Eli were doing in the morning.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

As light broke over the garrison, its inhabitants were beginning to wake. In the medical unit only tow beds in the intensive care unit were taken. An old guard healer was tending to his young patients.

"Nurse give both of them strength maintaining draught intravenously, I want both of them up and about as soon as possible," he told his nurse as he directed a quill to make the appropriate notations on the chart.

"How are they doing healer?" asked a new voice in the room. The healer turned around to see Kaz entering the ward.

"As well as can be expected commander, the boy is doing remarkably well." The healer said 'remarkably' in a suspicious tone.

"What's wrong?" questioned Kaz, wasn't a speedy recovery the goal of ever doctor.

"A person's magic shouldn't recover as quickly as his is, I worried about his body being damaged its quick rejuvenation" said the healer.

"What about Eli?"

"She is doing perfectly well, no side effects surprisingly enough, when I heard about what was happening I was prepared to perform an emergence grounding on her as soon as she got in, it's the other one that I'm worried about now."

Kaz knew that there was nothing he could do at the moment. He told the doctor to notify him immediately if anything changes and left the base and returned home.

The next few days were uneventful. Harry's magic levels continued to increase towards their previous levels, as they did however so did his fever. It was only because of powerful fever reducing draughts administered by the healers which stopped him from quite literally burning up.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Harry felt a throbbing pain in his head as he bean to wake up, He had no idea were he was. He was in a bed or something else that was soft, but what was? Wasn't he supposed to be at the air port? Where was the man that he talked to on the plane? Wasn't he supposed to be at the book store?

All these questions swirled around Harry head as he began to come to his senses. When he opened his eyes he winced, the lights weren't very bright but he had the worst head ache combined with a terrible fever.

He clutched the sheets he was covered with and opened his eyes only to the point were they were thin slits and tried to look around. He didn't see much, there were beds and white walls. On his left he saw a girl also in a bed.

"Hello?" he said quietly to no one in particular

END

There you have it guys. I promise that the Dursley scene is going to be in the next chapter. We get to see Ulan meet the Dursleys. From this point forward this fic is going to be Harry centric. If I didn't say it before, despite the blood ritual Harry will not be a vampire.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to first of all thank everybody who reviewed I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter. As promised the Dursley scene is in here and we finally see what happens to Harry.

I changed a few minor things in this chapter since the original post, the Ulan scene is the only one effected.

Blood Lines

By: Brooklynight

Head Healer Palka was in the middle of his stint at the Primordial Cove clinic. He was a top guard healer, as a veteran of many wars he was often assigned to different units to spread his experience. Despite technically being only responsible only for the health of the garrison the clinic was the only medical facility for miles around. As such Palka along with his staff of corpsmen and nurses tended to the injuries of anyone unlucky enough to need medical attention within the forest.

"So tell me again sir, what exactly was it that you hoped to accomplish by testing you bear trap with your foot?" asked the healer shaking his head, he saw far to many cases like this to have any pity for some of his patients.

"Well you see healer I was setting the trap and I noticed that the spring was a bit off and…" Palka's attention to the man was diverted by voice of a nurse from the other side of the ward.

"Sir, the boy has awoken," despite her calm tone was Palka heard the urgency in her voice.

Palka walked away from his current patient, telling the nurse to get one of the corpsmen mend the bones of his leg, when he made his way to the ICU. When he walked into the sterile white hall he saw the boy in question in a bed at the far side of the hall.

When he approached he saw that the boy was doing his best to not appear frightened but it was obvious that he was. He had pulled the sheets up to his chin and was shivering. Palka realized that the shivers were from the fever the boy was running as much as anything else. Come to think of it he didn't even know the boy's name.

"Morning son, how are you feeling?" he greeted in his best English, which was fluent but still accented.

"Good" the boy answered meekly.

"There's no need to lie, why don't you start of by telling me your name, my name is healer Palka."

"I'm Harry" said the boy in voice that was still week but had a little more confidence.

"So Harry, how are you feeling this morning?"

"So so" Harry answered simply. He was silent for a moment before continuing, "Where am I?"

"In a hospital Harry"

"But why am I here, I'm supposed to be at the airport?" asked Harry bewildered

Palka knew what had happened to the boy, after the ceremony he appeared before the council and was briefed on what had happened and was left with the boy until further instructions were given.

"Well Harry you're sick and we're here to take care of you, we'll sort out you engagements latter"

"Ok" Harry said softly, despite his piercing headache and high fever he at least was in a bed.

"My head hurts" Harry finally said after looking at the healer for a few moments and deciding that the man seemed to be well intentioned.

"Let me get you something for it" said Palka as he walked over to the nurse's station. He came back soon holding a phial of some sort as well as a book. He had also told one of the nurses to get in touch with the commander.

"Now Harry can you be a brave young man and drink this for me" he said uncorking the phial and presenting it to Harry.

Harry took the phial from Palka and looked at it, the potion was a light blue colored liquid. Harry took the phial to his lips and drank the potion. He felt a chill rush through his body and he felt his head ache go away.

"Better?" asked Palka, knowing full well that this was only a temporary fix.

"Yes" said Harry confidently

"Well good, if you want to feel even better then you're going to have to let me run a few tests on you, okay?"

Harry nodded, the healer made him feel better so the tests couldn't hurt.

Palka handed to book to Harry and told him "I heard you're a reader, why don't you try your hand at this. Now if you could just sit up I can get started."

Harry sat up as he was told and took a look at the book the healer gave him. It was titled Sikor's Commentaries. Harry looked up at the healer in confusion. Palka was drawing his wand and seeing Harry's confused look he said "It a history of the first guardian, read it you might enjoy it."

Harry agreed that he might and cracked open the spine of the book and at the same time Palka began a series of complicated wand movements.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kaz was sleeping in only to be awoken by an orderly holding a sealed piece of parchment.

"From the clinic sir," the man said in greeting.

Kaz grunted as he set up and took the parchment and opened it. It was hastily written but it said that the boy had indeed awoken, days faster then anyone had expected him to. Even more surprisingly he was perfectly conscious, Kaz was certain, despite Lenox's assurances that it would be months before the healers had managed to stabilize the boy's mind. He also wondered what the boy's future would be given his unusual situation. His mind could be simply modified and sent back to his previous guardians but there was no way that the council would go for that.

He got up and quickly changed into a simple set of robes. The only weapon he took with him was his saber. He shrunk it to where it was no longer then a small dagger and he hung it on his belt.

In the clinic he found the boy being worked on by healer Palka.

"Good morning Healer" he greeted

"Morning Commander" replied Palka.

"Hello, I'm Harry" said Harry trying not to let his fear show.

"Good Morning Harry, I'm Kasimere Wolodyjowski, you can call me Kaz." He told Harry extending his hand. Harry shook hands with the man glad since he seemed to be nice, at least nicer then his uncle.

"How is he doing healer?"

"Well enough, he still is have a problem with his fever, but the preliminary test show no serious problems, but I still need to investigate a few thing before I clear him to leave" while Palka said this in calm voice gestured to Kaz that he had more to tell him.

"I see you have a book there, what is it?" asked Kaz.

"Oh, Mr. Palka gave it to me, but where will I go if I leave here, and where is Ulan anyway?" Harry asked frantically.

Kaz appreciated the boy's relative calmness as well a level headedness, to be perfectly honest he had not idea what was to become of the boy Ulan had brought in. "Calm down, Harry there will be time to decided those things, as for where Ulan is, I doubt that there is any power out there that could tell us, he hasn't even visited his daughter yet."

"Daughter?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, that girl over there" said Kaz pointing to a girl in a bed a few beds down who was unconscious.

"Ok, why is she here…" Harry then had a sudden insight "why exactly am I here?"

Kaz hid his surprise at Harry's out burst apparently he realized that being sick was not enough reason to wind up in a clinic in the middle of no where away from his family. Not that the boy seemed to have much of a family, at least according to guys over at intel. Kaz told him that he himself didn't know but would do his best to find out and Harry seemed to be at least temporarily satisfied with the answer. Palka to the boy that he needed to look at a few books to get a better idea how to help him, at the same time he signaled Kaz to follow him.

Once Kaz and Palka were in Palka office he told what he actually though of the boy's condition.

"Frankly I'm quite gravely concerned for his life. His magic levels haven't subsided at all and are actually increasing. The priests blended the blood properly, but the magic in it hasn't been made dormant as we had hoped."

"So what dose this mean?"

"If we don't do anything it means that he will die within the next week, the magic will destroy his body. Immediately after the ceremony he a magic level of next to nothing, which is why he was unconscious, it was supposed in increase to the level of a child his age before leveling of, this level didn't stop to increase and at point were it is now, the level of an adult, he should be in a comma, Eli on the other hand still hasn't regained even half her magical strength."

"But he isn't in a comma."

"Which is because of medical intervention only, the problem is that we can't remove the magic without killing him with the shock that it would cause. Now we have to answer the question of how we're going to stop it."

Kaz was disturbed by this news, Lenox should really be the person talking to the healer, magic was not his forte. "I may not be a scholar of magic but as far as I know, he isn't and won't be able to use this extra magic without irreparably damaging himself or killing himself so why don't you just remove the excess?"

"Commander, it isn't that simple unfortunately, consider magic to be a drug, once a person's body is accustomed to a certain amount that amount can't be decreased without causing withdrawal. Now without the boy's expanding magic level it could be theoretically possible to isolate him for a period of months and slowly remove the excess magic. However since his levels are increasing they would continue to do so much faster then we could control it."

"So what is the plan?"

"There isn't one at the moment," the healer said bleakly, "however I have already informed the council of the situation and am scheduled to meet with them this evening to discuss it, hopeful the priests will be able to provide us with some guidance."

Kaz accepted that there was nothing that he could do at the moment and left the clinic and 'asked' one of the fighter pilots on the base to take him hope. He didn't stop thinking of how to possible fix the boy, he thought back to a day, two decades ago, perhaps there was a solution and it might just be crazy enough to work.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ulan was to put it best, displeased, dealing with belligerent English business men was not his idea of a good way to spend an afternoon. This particular one was being a particular pain. He demanded to speak with him personally and refused to talk to the solicitor he sent who would take care of all his visa woes and would even locate the appropriate personnel for the very reasonable price of five thousand pounds a head.

But Mr. Vernon Dursley had decided that he was going to see to it that he made leader of the guard's 'muggle' association into his personal enemy. Before everything else Ulan was a business man, his employers, allowed him to keep a percentage of whatever he made of the muggle world.

He entered the conference where he was supposed to meet Dursley precisely at noon; he took a seat at the head of the table and waited. Five minutes latter Dursley entered sweating profusely. Behind him entered to two grotesque rent a cops that the man had taken to having follow him around Warsaw.

"Good day Mr. Dursley, I assure you that this room is perfectly safe, there is no need for security personnel," began Ulan

"A man has to provide for his own security but I do trust you so," he turned to the men, "would you excuse us."

Ulan hid his smirk at the condescending attitude of the man. "Mr. Dursley let us get right down to business, what business do you have for me that my solicitor couldn't handle."

"The original business actually," Dursley stopped to wipe his forehead with a handkerchief despite the fact that the Polish summer was temperate at best. "There must be some misunderstanding."

"Really, what did he propose?"

"5000 a head" proclaimed Dursley barely restraining his rage.

"That sir is not the price I told my man to give you."

Dursley visibly deflated, "I see we both agree that 5000 was much to high of a number"

Ulan smiled and said, "I told the solicitor to offer you 5500, it appears that he has given you a better deal then I was prepared to offer and now I am obligated of honor this lowered price."

Vernon face turned a deep purple and looked as if it were about to burst, Ulan had to restrain his grin, idiots like this made his job worth while.

"Sir!" Vernon finally managed to get out. That is preposterous, my company requires a hundred men, that's over half a million pounds."

Ulan kept staring at Vernon calmly. Ulan wasn't the best at legilimency but this muggle wore his heart as well as his mind on his sleeve. It the man's furor Ulan managed to pick up key operating details of the company he worked for. His personal life as well as professional one was open for Ulan's taking. Ulan saw the man was calming down and his mind was clouding.

"Mr. Dursley I must remind you that what you request of my organization is not only illegal but rather difficult to accomplish as well, I do believe that our price is more then reasonable, the legal method of exporting the machinists would be at least five times more expensive."

"Reasonable!, perhaps under normal circumstances. You lot are nothing more then crooks and don't you think that I don't know it, I'd have half a mind to report you to the embassy."

Ulan let out a small chuckle this time. He reached into his jacket for a cigarette and lit it. Taking a puff he leveled his eyes on the man again. Dursley's latest outburst had given Ulan access to the rest of the information in Dursley's head. He had all the information he could hope to need. Dursley had sealed his own fate.

"Well sir it has been a pleasure but it is obvious that we cannot agree perhaps we will meet again under more favorable circumstances." With that Ulan stood up, shook Dursley's hand and walked out of the room.

When he got into the black Mercedes that was waiting for him he picked up a note book and scribbled down all the information that he was able to get from the Englishman. Surprisingly the man's thoughts about money had brought his banks accounts, personal and business to the surface. His personal fortune of 56000 pounds wasn't much but through the business accounts Ulan was now going to have access to over three million pounds, that sum was worth the few minutes he had to put up with the man. Ulan picked up the car phone and dialed a number.

"Good day, you have reached the PKP please select from the following options," was the automated answer. Ulan punched in an eleven number security code and waited for the next menu and punched in a six digit code. The operated now prompted him to enter his employee code. Instead Ulan simply said "Mark file foxtrot three five eight nine high priority."

He then wrote the number 3589 on the note book he was writing in previously and activated the pre inscribed transmission rune and the note book disappeared in a dash on smoke.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Alexandra and Dominique were the two youngest members of the guard's 'white coat's' or eternals as they were formally known. For this reason the brother and sister pair was given the least favorable assignments. Playing chauffeur for Ulan was a recent example.

Their actual assignment was in the 'muggle department' of the guard. They had the unfortunate duty to take care of Ulan's dirty work. This was why they where seated atop a Warsaw rooftop over looking a hotel which was known to be frequented by foreigners.

Alex looked through her binoculars and finally saw what she was looking for. She was in her twenties and a recent college grad with a master's degree in psychology and she was dressed in a pair a jeans and a simple white turtle neck. An obese man with his skinny wife and overweight son walked out of the main door of the hotel. "Mark, at eleven," she told her brother.

Dominique was the opposite of his sister. A gifted student he managed to finish his master's degree in maths at the same time his sister did despite being two years her junior. He much to the befuddlement of Alex insisted on looking professional as he termed it at all times. He wore a simple two piece suit with white shirt and black tie.

He looked down the sights of his rifle. Having above average vision he insisted on shooting open sighted for reason's beyond anyone's comprehension. He had the sights of his .308 chambered Remington model 700 pointed squarely on the man's head about 150 meters away. "Got a shot" he said simply.

"Shoot in five...four…three…two… _CRACK._

Through her binoculars Alex watched in morbid fascination as blood and brain matter exploded out of the back of the man's head. Around him people panicked and the man's wife was on the ground trying to revive her already dead husband. The son was looking blankly at his father unsure of what had happened.

"Mark down, no follow up" she told her brother who had already chambered another round. Dominique took the rifle of his shoulder and put the safety on. He placed it in a case which he already had ready. He caught the pair of binoculars which Alex threw to him and placed them next to his rifle. When he closed the case the activated the portkey which was in the form of a sticker and sent the rifle back to their flat.

"So what's for lunch?" he asked his sister.

"I don't know, what do think about that new pizza place?"

"Sounds good"

They got up and walked over to the roof access of the building they were on and made their way down the stairs. When they were on the ground level Alex's mobile rang. She answered it listened to the caller for a minute and finished the conversation with a simple "Understood."

"Who was it?" Dominique asked.

"Commander Kasimere, he says that he wants us to stop by the lodge tomorrow after noon."

"Why?" asked Dominique, getting a call for his top commander unnerved him.

"He didn't say, he sounded more rather excited actually."

"Hmmm" grunted Dom.

When the time the commander had specified had come Alex and Dom made their way to the lodge. The lodge as the guard called it was actually surprisingly similar to a ski lodge with the exception that its patrons were the guardians instead of socialites. The lodge itself was the royal palace complex of the vampire coven which centuries ago ruled the Primordial Cove only to be expelled by the guardian Sikor II. Now the palace which was located at the highest elevations of the cove, some 170 kilometers from the guardian's temple was a recreation and relaxation area open to the white's coats and their families. Its climate was oddly arctic with the temperature rarely rising above freezing. The rugged terrain was a much sought after distraction.

The extensive palace which could accommodate 150 families was more then adequate for the eternals whose members never numbered more then a thousand out of the thirty thousand strong guard.

Dom and Alex were both dressed in heavy fur coats as they approached the palace. The central fortress was massive, its towers casting long shadows on the clearing which surrounded it. The clearing was a defensive measure; it gave the sentries in the battlements ample time to target any potential attacker. When they walked through the main gate they found themselves in a large court yard. In the middle of the stone courtyard there was a single hemlock underneath which stood Lenox.

"Sir!" proclaimed Dom and Alex snapping to attention when they got close to the guardian.

Lenox returned to salute respectfully and greeted, "Guardians, Kasimere is waiting inside."

"Sir, we are honored by the summons but equally confused, what is the matter?" asked Alex.

"The commander has a pet project that he would like your help with." Lennox said before signaling Dom and Alex to follow him before walking into the palace through a door in the wall on his right.

The trio eventually made there way to an apartment where Kasimere was waiting with a young boy standing by his side. "Dominique, Alexandra, it's a pleasure that you found time to come up to the lodge," he greeted kindly; he had personally recruited the two.

"Yes Sir." The pair said saluting their commander.

"You must be wondering why I called you; the reason is standing besides me." Kaz then turned to Harry, "Introduce yourself."

"I'm Harry" said the boy extending his hand to the pair.

"I'm Dominique, call me Dom, this" said Dominique shaking the boy's hand "is my sister Alexandra"

Alex shook the boys hand, "call me Alex" she was thoroughly confused, neither Lennox nor Kasimere had any children.

"He" began Kasimere in reference to Harry, "is the latest member of our organization and the family."

A pin drop could be heard in the resulting silence

"Show them your arms" Kaz commanded Harry.

Harry did as he was told and rolled up his sleeves. On the inside of his elbows there was a series of runes cut into his arms, a column of six on each arm.

"He has come under our care after the priests' have interceded on behalf of his magic. The runes on his arms are the marks of the council; his magic is grounded through them. He is our responsibility now and will be staying at the lodge for the foreseeable future. The reason you two are here is rather simple, as our youngest members you will be best suited to introduce him into our society. I will be ultimately responsible for him, you two will remain at your current assignment, however along with me the three of us will turn him into a guardian."

Dom looked at his sister. This was certainly the last thing that they had expected. "It would be an honor sir." Was the only reply which Alex was able to get out."

"Well you're finally settled then Harry" Kaz said to Harry. "Why don't I show you where you are going to be staying for the foreseeable future." He said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and leading him out the door leaving Kaz and Dom with Lennox to explain to them what exactly happened to Harry.

AN: From this point forward the story is going to center around Harry.

What do all of you thing about Dominique and Alex. I know there's not much about them yet but they along with Kaz are going to be the major OC in the fic.

Please R&R I really appreciate your feed back.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodlines

Brooklynight

Sorry this took so long, honestly I have no excuse. I lost interest in writing this for a while, but I have a lot of new ideas and I hope that the next chapter will be out much sooner. I was hopping to get further with this chapter but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer.

Enjoy, your reviews and opinions are always welcome and appreciated.

Hogwarts:

Headmaster Dumbledore was in his office making final preparations for the arrival of the students for the next term which was scheduled to begin in few days. He then heard a knock on hid door.

"Come in" he told Minerva, who he was expecting.

"Good morning Albus"

"To you as well Minerva, tell me what did you manage to find out about the whereabouts of young Mr. Potter?" he asked the deputy headmistress.

Minerva knew that this was the reason behind being summoned to the headmaster's office. Minerva was kept in touch with Harry's muggle relative on Albus's behalf. Last summer Petunia had told her that the family was going on an extended vacation to Poland. This is why Minerva hadn't been concerned when the family was gone for months.

However Albus was starting to worry, Harry had been away from his home for over a year. The integrity of the wards protecting the home was starting to come into question.

"Albus, the last I heard from Harry's aunt Petunia the family was taking their time touring Eastern Europe while Mr. Dursley was occupied with business."

"Did you tell them how critical it is for them to return home as soon as possible?" the headmaster asked pointy.

"I tried Albus, but then last time that I was able to make contact with them was in last December when I was told that the Petunia had been alone with the boys since the summer. I haven't been able to get in touch with them since then."

Albus frowned his brow in concentration, he had been hoping for better news.

"Perhaps if we tried to owl them, it would be worth the risk of arousing the suspicions of whoever they are around."

"I've already tried that, the exhausted owl returned a few days latter still carrying the original letter." said an exasperated Minerva.

That was certainly strange, thought Dumbledore. Muggles didn't have any means of hiding themselves from owls.

"Perhaps a house call is in order?"

"I tried that as well Albus, I was at the house this morning, the car was in the drive, the grass was up to my knees, and there were no signs that they have been home since I had last heard from them." Minerva stopped for a minute to think, "Perhaps its time to contact the eastern ministries, I don't like the idea any more then you do but what other option do we have?"

Albus certainly didn't like the idea; there were two main sects of the magical world, the eastern and the western sects. There wasn't a physical barrier separating them, it was primarily a different in magical as well as political philosophy.

"That would be inadvisable Minerva, the situation is not critical enough for that, I can reset the wards, albeit with some difficultly, letting the world know that England has lost track of Harry Potter would put us into very unfavorable position."

"Are you suggesting that we do nothing and wait until we send him his letter?" asked Minerva shocked.

"Not at all Minerva, we have simply met an obstacle which we must overcome. Let us begin with contacting Mr. Dursley's employers and see what that tells us."

Minerva was satisfied with Albus's plan and left his office and went to her quarters to make a few inquiries into with her muggle associates.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Good, try it again, exhale slower this time." Kaz told Harry who over the past year had become his unofficial recruit. Kaz pushed a fresh clip into the Romanian training rifle that Harry had just emptied. Kaz would have preferred to be teaching the boy magic but there really wasn't much that he could teach a child who had just turned seven and was still too young to be fitted for his wands.

The same thing went for physical conditioning. Harry accompanied Kaz on his morning run, well at least the first leg of it. Harry tried to keep up with one of the basic swordsmanship classes Kaz taught at the academy, he managed but Kaz decided to train him independently. He would hold of on introducing the boy to the formal training of the eternals until he was old enough to get his wands, probably a year or two from now.

The range was part of Harry's morning routine, Kaz made Harry get up every morning at five and jog down to the range a bit over two miles away. Once there Kaz had Harry go through 250 rounds of .22 LR ammunition.

Harry raised the rifle to his shoulder and looked down the site. He lined his sights up just like Kaz instructed him on the human shaped target 120 meters away. He aimed for the center of the head. He squeezed the trigger.

_CRACK_

"Not bad, you barely got the top of his head." Kaz said

_CRACK_

"In the throat this time"

_CRACK_

"Left cheek"

_CRACK_

"Lower lip"

_CRACK_

"You hit his nose," said Kaz satisfied, as he took the rifle away from Harry, "Keep working on your breathing. You have the shots reasonably centered but you're still too jittery."

Harry smiled at the praise and accepted the rifle which Kaz handed back to him after making sure that it was clear.

"Hey there" a voice called out, Harry turned around to see Dominique standing next to the entrance to the range. Dominique was wearing a fashionable yet thoroughly impractical mink coat, "Hey Dom," called out Harry.

"About ready to get out of here?"

"Yep"

"Let's go then" after getting the okay from Kaz Dom lead Harry back to the lodge. Harry and Dom went up to Harry's room; he had been staying in a small apartment in one of the less populated wings of the ancient castle. Harry's bedroom was comfortably but simply decorated, most of the furnishings were left by the previous owners. Harry got an old blanket out of trunk which sat along one of the walls and laid it on the floor. He set down his rifle and stripped it. Dome threw him a bottle of bench oil and a few rags. Harry started to clean each part of the rifle under the watchful eye of Dominique.

"Missed a spot on the bolt" Dom told Harry looking up from the paper he had pulled out in since Harry began. After his morning shoot Kaz or sometime Dominique watched Harry clean his rifle

Harry looked at the spot Dom was referring to and was that there was in fact a spot a power residue on the metallic bolt. He rubbed his rag over the spot. Once he thought that he was finished he gave the disassembled rifle a final look over before reassembling it. Harry managed to slide the parts of the rifle back together with surprising speed.

Dominique looked over Harry's work and seemed satisfied.

"It's clean, square yourself away and meet me downstairs." He simply told Harry and left the room.

Harry put the rifle away in the trunk from which he pulled out his cleaning supplies earlier and closed. He then walked into the adjourning bathroom. It was small and built in the vampiric style. The entire bathroom, fixtures included seemed to be made out of a solid piece of gray stone. The stone was always warm to the touch and was heated by some sort of magic.

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth Harry went over to the dresser and pulled out his clothes for the day. He put on a black turtle neck sweater on top of a white T-shirt along with a pair of jeans. Next he put on a pair of winter boots and made his way downstairs.

He walked out of his bedroom into a small sitting room and then out into a carpeted and torch lit hallway. As he walked down the hallway he passed a series of doors on either side of him. Each of them lead to another apartment similar to his own. At the end of the hallway there was a stair way, Harry walked down it and into the castle's answer to a sitting room. The room was circular and had a series of leather armchairs along the outer wall. In the center there were couches surrounding a hearth with a crackling fire. Along the wall there was also a rather large book case. Harry had no idea what the original purpose of the room was but from what Harry saw he was fairly sure that it wasn't designed to be a sitting room. After every fifth seat there was a tall rack of some sort which looked like it was designed to hold some sort of weapons.

Harry saw Dominique along with his Sister Alex sitting along the wall and walked over to them. "Dressed a little light there Harry, its quite cold out there?" greeted Alex.

"But we're going into the city."

"Still, the boss is going to be pissed of if we let you get yourself sick, get yourself a coat." Alex told him.

"Fuck it, we're running late already, he'll be fine." Dominique told his sister and cut up and walked out of the room, Alex and Harry followed.

Dominique led them deeper into the confines of the castle. They went down a series of corridors and down countless stairs until they stood in front of a heavy wooden door at the end of a dark humid corridor. Harry guessed that they were somewhere in the castle's basement, which had more levels then the castle itself. On either side of the door there was a statue. Harry recognized it from the descriptions he had red in the book he got in the hospital. The black statue was of a soldier in flowing robes who held a long staff with both of his hand in front of his body. The figure's face was concealed by a hood; however a chain lay on the front of its robes with an amulet that signified the identity of the figure. Well it would have if Harry had remembered what the amulet meant but he assumed it was one of the vampiric deities. That one which Lenox had told him was the Vampires' god of peace rather ironically. Harry did remember that the figure was a member of the elite vampiric unit sworn to protect the king of the kingdom which once ruled the area. Their abilities were mythical and never did anyone they were protecting get successfully attacked. Lenox however was quick to remind Harry that the unit was devastated at the battle of the Mathias River in 1352 by the ethernal's second infantry regiment supported by the third Calvary.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked Dominique.

"Old man finally agreed to let us use the direct passage to the muggle world, frankly I got sick of the train ride to the hub" Harry saw that Alex agreed with the reference to their normally rather lengthy daily commute.

Dominique approached the statue to the right a pulled a wooden object out of his coat pocket, he raised it above his head and smashed it against the statue. It made no sound as it made contact but instead melted into the statue and made it glow a dark blue.

"Fascinating spell work" commented Alex appreciatively, she touched it causing the area here she placed her hand to ripple.

"Harry place your hand on the statue" Harry did as he was told and felt a weird cooling sensation go through his body as he touched the statue. Dominique did the same. He then walked over to the door and pulled it open with a considerable amount of effort. On the other side they found an empty room cover floor to ceiling in simple grey building stone. The only feature of the room was at the center. There was a hole about three feet in diameter which was surrounded by foreign runes. The trio encircled the hole and gazed into it to see nothing but darkness.

"So, Lenox tell you how to use this thing?" Alex asked Dom.

"No"

"So"

"We jump in I suppose"

"After you"

With that Dom stepped into the opening without a sound. After minute Alex turned to Harry, "your turn."

Harry stepped up to the edge and gazed down wards into nothingness, after a few seconds he took a breath a jumped forward.

Harry felt like he was falling down an bottomless pit no end in site. An end soon materialized as Harry found himself in the air some eight feet above the ground. He fell awkwardly on the ground.

"Alright there mate?" asked Dom as Harry hit the ground.

Dom walked over and helped Harry up just in time to see Alex tumble out of the sky to land graceful on her two feet .

The three found themselves in the middle of a grassy meadow in an isolated corner of a city park.

"Where are we eating?" asked Alex.

"Same place as yesterday?" Dom suggested.

Alex agreed and the three made there way across the meadow into a small wooded patch and finally onto a paved path. They followed the path until they got to the edge of the park with was still fairly deserted since it was so early in the morning. Once out side of the park Harry followed Alex and Dom a series of narrow coble stone streets until they got to a small cafeteria type restaurant.

Once inside Alex turned to Harry, "what are you eating?"

Harry thought for a moment before replying, there really wasn't much of a selection and settled on eggs.

After their orders were placed Alex lead to group to an empty table. The restaurant was very plainly designed. Except for some generic art which hung on the white washed walls there wasn't anything to distract the diners from their surrounding. Not that any of the customers seemed to care as the majority of them were laborers.

The food eventually arrived and Harry attacked his eggs with a passion. It was his first meal since the previous night.

"How is Kaz treating you Harry?" Alex asked looking up from her coffee.

"Good." Harry answered simply, he really couldn't complain about anything. He was used to getting up early in the morning. At least he got to sleep on a real bed and got a bathroom all to himself. Now that he thought about it not even Dudley had that. He was jealous about how easy Kaz made everything look though. Especially when he made Harry fight him using yard sticks. No matter how hard Harry tried Kaz seemed to fend of Harry's attacks as if they were nothing.

"So, I heard that you're gonna have a chance talk Commander Sapper?" Dom asked, he heard that the Guardian was taking a special interest in the boy, which was rather odd since the guardian rarely dealt with anybody who could offer him something, either scholastically or militarily. Besides the man did command the Guard, 30,000 men had to require a mountain of paper work. Dom wondered if the man would ever appoint a new commander for the eternals, Kaz had retired close to a year ago and his former command was still vacant. But at the same time it seemed like all of the command decisions were coming from Kaz. Dom was baffled why the man would quit a job only to keep on doing it.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

Harry had indeed been discreetly told by Kaz that it would do him well to learn what he could about Lennox and the position of the guardian but wasn't told anything about meeting the commander.

"Well" Dom began before lowering his voice, "I'm not supposed to say anything but, I heard that the commander has taken an interest in you."

Harry opened his mouth in disbelief, Kaz told him that the commander was very good with magic and had a very important job., What could the commander want with him, Kaz told him that he wasn't even old enough to do magic.

By the time the three were mid way done with their meals and Harry was about to ask Dom for more Details a black Mercedes had pulled up in front of the restaurant and was beeping its horn.

"Well Harry that seems to be your ride." Dom said.

"But I want to know more about what the commander said?" Harry protested.

"Remember Harry I don't know anything" Dom responded with a grin.

Harry scooped up a fork full of eggs and went out the door. Outside he was greeted by two large men, one of who opened the rear passenger door for Harry who got in without comment.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk in her office at Hogwarts. The room itself was large for an office, measuring some 800 square feet. Minerva however seemed to only occupy the far right corner. There was some reproduction art hung up on the wall behind and a rug was spread out in front of the desk.

Her desk was meticulously organized, with all of her quills in perfect order and important documents were placed into neat stacks. At the moment she was nose deep in the London times looking at the section with the announcements. A search spell had told her that there was something about Harry's relatives in the paper but she was still to find one article which had anything to do with them.

She was about to put the paper aside when she found something. The smile which appeared on her face quickly vanished when she noticed what she had been reading.

_Death Notices._

_The remains of Mr. Vernon Dursley arrived at Heathrow Airport today at 7am. No cause of death has been identified at the time of this publication. Mr. Dursley leaves behind a wife and child. _

Minerva had to re read the announcement to be sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her. It could have been worse, at least it wasn't the aunt.

She put the paper down and pulled out a piece of parchment and began to pen a letter to editor of the paper asking for the Dursley's current address under the pretext of being a concerned relative wishing to pay her condolences.

Once she was don't with the letter she place it a pile with others which she intended to owl latter. She then turned her attention to a large box of muggle paper work which was sitting next to her desk.

They were public records, a lot of them. She pulled the records of all the primary schools in the Dursley's immediate area. Perhaps she would be able to reconstruct more about Harry's life. Albus had admitted that he did a rather poor job keeping track Harry, assuming that his relative were capable of the responsibility.

With a sigh she floated the box onto her desk with a flick of her wand and pulled up the first sheet of computer paper and began to read.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Neither Harry nor the two other men spoke to each other as they drove through the maze of city streets. Harry felt odd sitting on the empty rear seat with nothing to do. Despite being with the two men almost every day for the past few months, he still didn't know their names. They seemed to have any interest in knowing his nor was he willing to ask theirs.

Just like on any other day the Mercedes rolled to a stop in front of a brick row house. The man sitting on the passenger side got out and opened Harry's door for him letting him out before walking back the car which would pull away.

Harry stood in front of the black wooden door. He took a breath before ringing the bell. He hoped that Ulan wouldn't answer the door. Ulan was almost never home and Harry rarely saw him. The few times that Harry did see Ulan were incredibly awkward. Ulan exchanged greetings with Harry but would say little else, never mentioning their previous meeting. Harry wondered why Ulan so much less friendly then when he first met him on the plane.

"Hello Harry" greeted a friendly voice in Polish.

"Hi" Harry answered in the same language. He had been able to pick up the language easily as every body he met except Kaz, Alex and Dom spoke in it. He never really remembered learning it but he never remembered having any problems either.

The voice belonged to Caroline, Ulan's wife. For the past months Harry had been dropped off here almost daily to be schooled. Kaz had explained that going to a normal school would be as he put it 'unsuitable.'

Harry followed Caroline into the house. After taking off his shoes and leaving them in the foyer Harry walked into the living room. Harry never understood why the house was decorated in the way it was. Everything was very nice and Harry was sure it cost a lot but seemed to stiff. The couches looked like they should be in a museum and Harry was afrid of sitting on them.

"Harry!" exclaimed a girl's voice as she ran up and hugged him. Harry returned the hug, as he did every day.

"Hey Eli," Harry said cheerfully, the girl was just about the only person his own age that Harry had a chance to talk to. Caroline home schooled her daughter as well as Harry. In Eli's case she didn't go simply because it was safer for her at home.

"Go finish you breakfast" Caroline reprimanded her daughter.

"But mom, I'm finished"

"I suppose then you don't mind stating your lessons early" Caroline responded

"But mom" the girl protested.

The look Caroline gave her daughter was enough stop her from saying anything else. Instead she grabbed Harry who was standing on the side, unwilling to get in involved, by the hand and led him into library.

"So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked Eli when they got to the library and sat down at a small rectangular table on stiff dining room chairs. The room wasn't all that large and was probably used as a bedroom at one point. There were fours stacks of books as well as shelves that ran along the walls. In the back there was a reading area with a few old recliners and two small identical tables.

"Mom, says that we have to do more maths, because we haven't been doing them" said Eli who didn't seem at all thrilled about the prospect.

"But its not our fault that your mom loves the Greeks so much" Harry responded

"Yeah, but I though you liked all of that old stuff"

"I do but when your mom talks about it, she can be so boring, I don't want to memorize the names of the allllll the Athenian Archons and know every little thing that they did"

"Well they are more interesting then all the battle we have to memorize" responded Eli cheekily.

"Are not!"

"Yes they are"

Harry could sense that Eli was just saying that to annoy him. He loved history, Kaz told really good stories. Caroline would just make him read books written by boring old guys.

"Well then why can't we do science, that's fun" Harry asked.

"What type of science, making stuff blow up, but I definitely don't want mom to cur open another frog"

"But that was the coolest part"

"Okay, kids who's ready for some algebra" Caroline said as she entered the room only to be greeted with sighs. She gave a algebra practice book to Harry and Eli.

"Can't we do something fun?" Harry asked

"If you weren't set against it Harry then you might actually enjoy it" Caroline reasoned

"No I wouldn't" Harry replied.

"Well that's besides the point since you're going to learn, I know you can do it, Dominique tell me you like maths when he teaches you"

"But he shows me how to use numbers to make money, then I can buy stuff I like , which is fun"

"Well Harry if you become even better then I'll ask him to show you some really cool stuff, so how about you try exercise 5 in chapter 3"

"Fine," said Harry defeated, and started to do the work.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"So how was it Harry" asked Dominique turning around in the passenger seat. He and Alex had pick up Harry an hour earlier then they usually did.

"Why did you have to tell her that I'm good at maths, I had to do almost the entire book's worth."

Dom snickered in response, "At least I didn't tell her that you actually like dancing with Eli.

Harry blushed, Caroline insisted that Harry know how to dance, and was only too glad to teaching, making him and Eli practice together.

"No I don't" said Harry denying the allegation.

"Then why take longer to get ready then Alex when you know you're going to dance.

"I don't dress nice for her"

Dom just laughed.

"So" Harry began eager to change the topic, "why did you guys pick me up early today."

Dom didn't say anything, "Alex, where are we going?" Harry tried.

"We'll be there soon enough"

"You didn't answer my question."

They drove on in silence for close to half an hour until they were some distance out of the city and the only car on a barely marked forest road. Alex finally pulled the car over onto the shoulder and got out.

"Let go mate, we're here" Dom told Harry as he opened his door.

"Where's here?" Harry asked but Dom had already began to walk into the forest after Alex, Harry followed.

"Where are we going" Harry asked again after several minutes of random wandering.

"Here" Alex finally said coming to a stop in front of a birch tree.

"Huh?'

Alex sighed, "has my brother not taught you anything about arithmacy, and magical construction"

"Sure he has"

"Well then look around and tell me what you see"

Harry looked around him and didn't see much besides forest. Pine trees all around, well except for the one in front of him, there was one just like it to either side of him and two in back.

"There are five birch trees around us." He finally said

"So"

"Five is important"

"Why?"

"Five usually signifies waiting, but what are we waiting for, and what's in this forest" Harry answered still confused.

"Nice to see you remember something, tell me is there anything on the tree"

Harry took a closer look at the trunk and saw that there was indeed a faint rune carved on to it. He didn't know its meaning but it seemed to be flowing, but to where?

"A rune"

"Which makes the five runes around us?"

"A…..Portal?" Harry answered uncertainly."

"Not quite but close enough…its more of a waiting room actually"

"What are we waiting for then?"

Alex didn't answer but glanced at her watch instead. She then looked up and pressed her purse against her side.

Suddenly Harry felt like he was kicked in the chest with a heavy boot. Next thing he knew he was on the floor struggling to breathe. Each time his chest expanded it felt like his ribs were about to pierce his lungs. He opened his eyes to realize that he was face flat on the floor. He struggled to roll onto his back only to meet more pain when his back touched the stone floor. He saw the blurry forms of Alex and Dominique, both in seemingly perfect condition above him.

"You alright there mate?" Dom asked not seemingly over concerned that Harry was barely holding back tears.

"Let me help you up" he said offering his hand, then jerking Harry to his feet.

"Where are we?" Harry asked weakly taking only shallow breaths.

"You have an appointment, do you need a minute to catch your breath, first time can be kinda rough" Alex told him, ignoring the fact that Harry had one hand on the wall, trying not to fall down.

"I'll, I'll be fine." Harry said standing up right and taking a tentative step forward, he was glad to realize that the pain had gone down to a mild throbbing.

Alex and Dom walked up the statue lined hall as Harry struggled to keep up. When they finally reached the large feline guarding the end Alex put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him 15 feet from the statue while Dom walked forward and moved the statue aside to reveal the white wall.

"Just walk right on through that wall Harry, it'll give way"

Harry was uncertain but walked forward, when he finally got to the wall he reached out and touched it. Dominique took it upon him self to help Harry through with a shove.

The pain Harry had previously felt returned greater then before, and he found himself struggling to stand. He raised his head to meet another pair of eyes.

The man's eyes were a mystical mixture of gray and silver that Harry was lost in, he didn't think that he could look away even if he wanted to. His hair was a perfect grey and was tied back in a short pony tail. He was dressed in a simple black robe trimmed in white. Physically he was rather unimpressive, he was tall and skinny and his hands seemed almost boney. Despite this he had something about him which made his physical state seem irrelevant. Dominique seemed like a frail old man in comparison.

"Good evening Harry, my name is Lenox, the guardian, I've been waiting to finally meet you, while I do have many questions, I'm certain you have more."

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Well the next part will be out soon. Harry will finally get some answers and the magical aspect will fully come into play.


End file.
